Sin
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Sempre amou-o, mas nunca teve coragem de falar. Em um unica noite achou que esse amor era correspondido, mas infelizmente se enganou. Fic feita em parceiria com Hatake Hitomi.
1. First Night

Namikaze Minato, o acionista majoritário da gravadora Namikaze Records, abriu a porta do seu apartamento, no qual morava com o seu único filho, Naruto. Ambos viviam sozinhos. A sua mulher, Kushina, morrera quando dera o menino à luz. Pobre coitada.

Voltava de mais um dia estressante de trabalho. Entrou em casa, afrouxando o nó da gravata vermelha às riscas douradas. Despiu o casaco e pendurou-o no bengaleiro.

- Naruto, cheguei! – exclamou, procurando o filho na sala.

Naruto que estava em seu quarto quando ouve seu pai o chamar sai do computador correndo para ver o pai, como não o via faz tempo estava morrendo de saudades.

- Konbanwa Otou-san. Como foi seu dia? – olhava seu pai de cima da escada, vestia nada mais que uma boxe branca colada ao corpo.

Minato sorriu. Olhou o jovem. O tempo que passava em casa era escasso e, talvez por isso, só agora estava a reparar que o seu filho crescera. Já não era mais um menininho.

- Foi cansativo, Naruto. Estressante. Igual aos outros. – respondeu, subindo as escadas e beijando o seu filho na face.

Naruto não resistiu e abraçou fortemente seu pai.

- Estava com muitas saudades Otou-san. Você não fica mais em casa. – estava com um semblante triste. - Promete que vai passar mais tempo comigo de agora em diante?

- Eu estou tirando férias, meu querido. – anunciou e retribuiu o abraço. Sabia que aquela notícia deixaria Naruto muito feliz. – Essa é uma boa notícia, não?

Na mesma hora deu um sorriso lindo, do jeito que sabia que seu pai gostava.

- Fico muito feliz com essa noticia Otou-san. – pulou no colo de seu pai o abraçando com as pernas. - E o que vamos fazer nas suas férias?

O maior sorriu. Eram muito parecidos, pai e filho. Sustentou o rapaz com as mãos, não fosse ele cair.

- Faremos qualquer coisa que tu queiras. Afinal, tirei férias para te dar atenção. Toda aquela que mereces.

- Eba. Vamos para aquele sítio que temos? Faz tempo que não vamos pra lá. – tinha muitos planos para quando estivessem no sitio.

- Podemos ir. Iremos onde quiseres. Por mim, está bom. – ajeitou o loiro no colo, agarrando-lhe as coxas. – E aí? O que desejas para o jantar? Eu estou cheio de fome.

_"Desejo o senhor."_ – pensava o loirinho – Qualquer coisa. O que o senhor quer comer? Pode pedir que eu faço. – sentiu um arrepio quando seu pai lhe pegou pela coxa, nunca revelaria isso a ele, mas o desejava desde pequeno, e agora com seus 15 anos, a atração era maior ainda.

- Então... Que tal o teu prato favorito? – pôs o garoto no chão e virou-se para descer as escadas. - Vou só tomar um banho e logo volto para te ajudar.

- Tudo bem Otou-san, já vou preparando o Yakisoba. – não queria ter se separado de seu pai, mas daquele jeito foi melhor, já estava começando a ficar excitado. – Quando o senhor chegar corta os legumes tá bom?

- Hai. – concordou, entrando no banheiro. Despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Abriu a torneira, deixando o seu corpo levemente malhado exposto à água morna que o banhava.

_"O meu menininho realmente cresceu... Vai virar um belo homem..."_ – pensava. – _"Como posso não ter percebido o seu crescimento?"_

O banho estendeu-se por mais dez minutos, no fim dos quais a porta da casa de banho se abriu e revelou a figura de Minato, com uma toalha enrolada à cintura, o seu cabelo loiro deixando escorrer a água pelos ombros, peito e costas.

Enquanto Minato se banhava, Naruto desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar, separou todos os ingredientes e começou a cortar o frango, já que preferia yakisoba de frango ao de carne. Assim que terminou de cortar jogou tudo na panela com o tempero e abafou. Sentou-se na cadeira para esperar o cozimento, mas estranhava a demora de seu pai, será que havia esquecido que iria o ajudar?

Minato subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. Era espaçoso e a cama de casal no centro era bem convidativa. Foi até ao roupeiro e escolheu uma boxe e um calção para dormir. Estava calor e, por isso, não viu necessidade de vestir uma t-shirt, já que depois se sentiria abafado. Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, dando de caras com o rapaz, este sentado na cadeira.

- Estou aqui, Naruto. – chegou-se perto da bancada, pegou na faca e começou a laminar os legumes.

- Até que enfim Otou-san achei que tinha esquecido que iria me ajudar.

- Como se eu me esquecesse do meu filho! – exclamou, fingindo indignação.

- Humft. Sei. Agora vamos logo com isso, corta logo para poder colocar na panela. – sorria levemente, sabia que apesar de seu pai dificilmente estar em casa, ele nunca esqueceria de si.

- Hai, hai, Naruto-sama. – sorriu de volta e terminou o que fazia. – Tão bem aqui, os teus legumes.

Olhou mais pormenorizadamente o corpo crescido do filho.

- Estás a tornar-te um homem muito bonito... – comentou Minato.

Naruto ao ouvir o elogio do pai ruborizou levemente.

- Er... Arigatou Otou-san. Ai. – havia se queimado na panela devido a ter se distraído.

- Oh, estás bem? – perguntou, pegando no dedo no filho. Estava vermelho e por isso levou-o à boca e chupou um pouco, tentando amenizar a dor.

Não sabia se era possível, mas ruborizou mais ainda com o ato de seu pai.

- Já passou. – disse tirando o dedo da boca do pai, mais um pouco e ficava de pau duro ali mesmo. Respirou fundo e voltou a cozinhar.

- Otou-san, me passa o shoyu. Já está quase pronto.

- Ótimo. Este cheirinho bom do yakisoba está mesmo a abrir o meu apetite, filho. – falou, enquanto pegava o molho que lhe fora pedido. Entregou-o ao menor. – Toma.

- Valeu. – acrescentou o shoyu, misturou um pouco e desligou o fogo. – Agora sim. Já podemos comer. Pega os hashis que eu pego os pratos. – falou já se direcionando ao armário.

O paizinho acatou as ordens do filhinho. Pegou os hashis e dirigiu-se para a mesa.

- Faz tempo que não como yakisoba feito por ti, Naru.

- Hehe. Espero que goste. – sentou-se a mesa e pegou os hashis. – Itadakimasu.

- Itadakimasu. – devorou o prato. Primeiro com os olhos. Depois, fê-lo com a boca. É, Minato não conseguia comer devagar quando estava com fome. Pegou segunda dose. – Não tem como eu não gostar, se é feito por ti...

Sorriu lindamente com o elogio do pai.

_"Tem outra coisa que sei fazer também que você deve gostar"_ - pensou Naruto pervertidamente. Assim que acabou de comer, recolheu seu prato e o colocou na pia.

- Quando o senhor acabar de comer, põe o prato na pia que depois eu lavo.

- Aonde vais agora? – perguntou Minato, continuando a devorar.

- Vou pra sala ver um pouco de TV. Talvez esteja passando algum filme bom. – sorriu safadamente. - _"Ou talvez você queira ir comigo para meu quarto se divertir um pouco"_ - não conseguia parar de pensar besteiras.

- Espera um pouquinho. – terminou de comer e pôs o prato no devido sítio. - Pronto, já posso ir contigo. Quero passar cada segundo do meu tempo contigo, Naru. – Foi seguindo o filho para a sala.

Naruto apenas sorriu e se dirigiu a sala com seu pai logo atrás. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV, depois de muito zapear de canal, viu que não tinha nada que prestasse passando naquele horário.

- Otou-san, vamos ver um filme no DVD?

- Claro. Escolhe o que tu mais gostares. - Minato não tinha muito jeito para escolher filmes, já que os filmes que mais lhe interessavam estavam guardados numa caixa debaixo da sua cama.

_ "Se for para eu escolher, queria que fosse um pornô, mas como é com meu pai que vou ver, e não com um amigo, acho melhor escolher outro tipo de filme."_ – pensou Naruto – Que tal vermos Jogos Mortais 6? Ou o senhor tem medo? – disse se levantando e indo até o aparelho de DVD, era a oportunidade perfeita para ficar grudadinho em seu pai, já que tinha muito medo de filme de terror.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada, meu caro. – declarou, sorrindo de canto. Sentou-se no sofá de qualquer jeito. – Tu é que tinhas medo do escuro.

- Não tenho não. – Fechou a cara, havia ficado irritado. – Sou é muito macho. Vejo filme de terror no escuro o tempo todo. – colocou o filme no DVD e foi se sentar no meio das pernas de seu pai, já que este ocupava o sofá inteiro. – Vamos ver logo. – e deu play no filme.

- Ai, o meu filho é muito macho! – exclamou num tom de brincadeira. – Pronto, não sabia. – Abraçou a cintura do rapaz, mantendo-o perto de si.

Naruto ficou vermelho que nem um tomate, não esperava ser abraço pelo pai.

Com o decorrer do filme, Naruto já estava morrendo de medo, toda cena mais forte fechava os olhos e virava a face, se escondendo na barriga de seu pai. Nunca iria admitir em voz alta, mas sempre que seus amigos queriam ver algum filme de terror com ele, dizia que tinha algo para fazer e não poderia ir. Mas pelo menos podia tirar uma casquinha de seu pai, estava muito colado a ele.

Minato topava o filho à légua. Aproximou a boca do ouvido e sussurrou:

- És muito macho, não haja dúvida.

- Vai-te a merda Otou-san. É que esse filme eu nunca vi, fiquei com um pouco de medo, só isso. – se afastou de seu pai e cruzou os braços.

- Não precisas de ficar assim, filho. O paizinho está aqui para proteger o seu filhinho, ou não? – pegou o loirinho de volta e abraçou-o novamente.

- Humft. – ainda estava de cara fechada, mas aproveitou o abraço do pai. – Agora fica quieto que quero ver o final, já tá quase acabando.

_"A pele dele é macia e tão perfumada..."_ – pensava, não mais prestando atenção ao filme. O seu nariz passeava perto do ombro do menor, mas não tocando, não queria que ele percebesse a aproximação.

_"Nossa, como meu pai ta perto de mim, ele está sentindo o meu cheiro ou é impressão minha? Acho que já tô ficando louco, ele nunca me olharia com esses olhos."_ – queria perguntar o que o pai estava fazendo, mas com medo dele se afastar, somente aproveitou o momento. Já nem via mais o filme, só sentia seu pai. Seu membro já começava a dar sinal de vida.

O filme acabou. O mais velho olhou o ecrã da TV.

- Oh, parece que acabou. – e ainda bem. Agora, estava na hora de ir para o quarto ver o seu tipo de filme favorito. – Vou dormir Naru. Tu também?

- Também vou Otou-san. Fica um pouco comigo na minha cama? – fazia uma carrinha de raposinha abandonada. Tinha muitos pensamentos pervertidos na cabeça, mas não faria nada.

- Claro que sim. – concordou plenamente, desligando a TV e pondo-se de pé. Pegou no garoto ao colo que nem uma noiva e foi subindo as escadas que levariam aos quartos.

- Me larga Otou-san, não sou mais um bebê. – se debatia no colo de seu pai.

- Só te largo no quarto. – respondeu, contendo o filho. Era mais forte que Naruto. Pronto. Chegaram ao quarto do adolescente e deitou-o na cama. – Já te larguei.

- Seu chato. – virou de lado e escondeu a face, estava com vergonha de seu pai. - Acha que tenho o que, 2 anos? Pois saiba que já tenho 15, sou bem grandinho para essa coisas. Já até faço coi... – se calou imediatamente, tinha falado o que não devia.

- Sim... – agora o paizinho queria saber. O que o seu filho fazia. – O que é que tu fazes, Naru-bebé-chan?

- Não faço nada. Esquece isso. – nunca falaria para seu pai que já se relacionava sexualmente, não que isso fosse um tabu para ele, o problema era que não era com mulheres, e sim com homens.

- Se não contares eu vou embora e não fico contigo na caminha. – chantageou, divertindo-se. Cruzou os braços e esperou uma resposta.

Pensou, pensou e pensou mais um pouco. Pelo visto era hora de contar a seu pai o que andava fazendo. Sentou-se na cama e de cabeça baixa começou a falar.

- Senta aqui do meu lado que eu conto.

Um sorriso de vitória esboçou-se, fazendo mostrar os dentes bonitos e brancos. Sentou-se, bem perto do filho.

- Sabes que me podes contar tudo. Apoio-te em qualquer situação.

- Bem. Como o senhor sabe, eu não sou mais criança, já tenho 15 anos. E eu... Eu já... Eujátranso. – falou rapidamente, queria que seu pai não entendesse e desistisse do assunto.

- Como é que é? - perguntou Minato, abrindo um pouco mais os olhos. Realmente o seu filho tinha crescido. E muito. – Constrangido desse modo dá para perceber o que é. Por mim, tudo bem. Desde que uses proteção e tudo o mais.

- Mas tens mais uma coisa Otou-san. – abaixou a cabeça, estava muito envergonhado.

- E o que é?

- Eu não me relaciono com mulheres. Só com homens. – uma lágrima escorreu por seu belo rosto. – Você vai parar de gostar de mim depois disso?

Abraçou Naruto.

- És muito bobinho. – comentou, beijando-lhe a testa. – Jamais deixaria de gostar de ti por motivo algum. O amor entre os pais e os filhos é inabalável. Os pais nunca deixam de amar os filhos. E eu amo-te, Naruto.

- Arigatou Otou-san – começou a chorar forte – Eu também te amo, mais do que você possa imaginar.

- Não chores rapaz. Mas mulher é muito bom, também. Devias experimentar. – falou, confortando o rapaz com os braços. Pensou, enquanto o menino se aninhava. - _"Apesar de eu também só me relacionar com homens desde que a Kushina morreu."_

- Eu já tentei Otou-san, mas não é a mesma coisa. Com homens eu... – será q devia falar aquilo para seu pai, tinha duvidas quanto a isso. Parou de chorar e secou seu rosto no lençol.

- Ok, eu não me oponho. Se tu só gostas de homens mesmo... Transe com homens. – disse o maior. Levantou o queixo do menino. – Agora... Vamos deitar-nos?

- Hai. – se deitou de conchinha com seu pai coladinho atrás de si – Posso só explicar o porquê de eu preferir homens?

- Claro. – Minato queria saber tudo sobre o filho. Apagou a luz, deixando o quarto às escuras. – Conta-me tudo.

- Quando eu transo com mulheres não sinto o mesmo prazer de quando estou com homens por que... – respirou fundo – Porque com homens eu sou uke. – não sabia onde enfiar a cara, não acreditava que tinha dito isso a seu pai.

O Namikaze já esperava que a posição do seu filho fosse uke. Afinal, ele era doce, angelical, meigo e tudo o mais.

- Ser uke é mesmo a tua cara. – falou baixinho, perto do ouvido do menor.

- Otou-san, isso é coisa que se diga? Porque achas isso? – Corou violentamente, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir de seu pai.

- Porque és doce, angelical, meigo... Não tens perfil para seme, eu acho. – falou mesmo o que pensava. Olhou o relógio de pulso. Eram quase duas da manhã. Hora de ver um bom filme para relaxar. – Olha meu amor, eu vou para a minha caminha, está bem?

- Tudo bem Otou-san, eu fico aqui sozinho a noite toda. – fazia manha para seu pai, queria passar a noite com ele.

- Não digas isso, Naruto... Assim eu fico mole... – disse Minato. – O paizinho ainda tem coisas para fazer antes de dormir, 'tá bem?

- Tá tudo bem então. Boa noite. – disse já se ajeitando para ir dormir – O que vai fazer?

- Himitsu. – falou, dando um beijo de boa noite ao filho e retirando-se do quarto.

Entrou no seu, que ficava mais à frente no corredor. Deixou a porta encostada, caso o seu filhinho quisesse descobrir o que ele realmente fazia. Assim que se viu no quarto, tirou de baixo da cama a caixa na qual guardava os filmes pornôs que tanto amava. Eram longas as horas que ele gastava vendo aqueles filmes, masturbando-se deitado na cama, mesmo em frente à televisão... Tirou o seu favorito e meteu a caixa de novo no lugar. Foi até ao DVD player e meteu o DVD dentro. Deitou-se na cama e o filme teve início.

Enquanto isso, Naruto se virava de um lado pro outro da cama, não estava nem um pouco com sono, queria conversar mais um pouco com seu pai, mas tinha medo que ele o repreendesse por estar ainda acordado. Devagar se levantou da cama e foi em direção ao quarto dele, caso estivesse dormindo já, voltaria a seu quarto e tentaria dormir. Assim que chegou à frente da porta dele, viu que esta estava encostada, estranhou aquilo, já que seu pai sempre dormia com a porta fechada.

Espreitou para dentro do quarto do mais velho e se chocou com o que viu. Seu pai assistia filme pornô enquanto se masturbava. Aquilo fez com que seu pau ficasse duro na mesma hora, nunca imaginou que seu pai possuía um pau tão grande e grosso, ficou imaginando como seria tê-lo inteiro dentro de si.

Deliciosamente excitado, o loiro masturbava-se freneticamente, não descolando por um segundo os seus olhos da televisão. Via, com grande satisfação, o pau enorme do ator seme foder a bundinha gostosa do ator uke.

- Ahhhhh... – gemia, remexendo-se em cima da cama. – Hmmm...

Não resistindo a visão de seu pai se masturbando, Naruto retira seu pau da boxe e começa a se masturbar, não era bem isso que queria, mas era o que poderia ter no momento. Reprimia os gemidos, não queria que o maior ouvisse que estava ali espionando, mas era muito difícil, acabou gemendo baixinho.

- Humm... Aaahh...

- Caralho... Que pau mais gostoso... – comentava Minato no meio dos gemidos. Estava a enlouquecer. A foda na TV deixava-o louco. Os gemidos que vinham da TV também o deixavam louco. Apertou a glande e, por fim, gozou. Gozou abundantemente, melando a sua mão, o seu abdômen, o peito e, até mesmo, um pouco da cara. Tentou recuperar o fôlego, no melhor ritmo possível, pois, apesar de ter gozado, o seu pau continuava duro e logo precisaria de mais prazer.

Naruto não aguentou ver seu pai gozar e acabou gozando também, só que infelizmente não conseguiu reprimir o gemido alto que saiu de sua boca.

- Aaahh... Otou-san... – Caiu desfalecido no chão, estava cansado, mas ainda sim queria mais.

Deitado na cama, acabando de se recompor, Minato ouviu o seu filhinho gemer. Afinal, o jovem sempre fora curioso...

- Naruto, meu querido, anda aqui ao paizinho... – chamou, olhando para a porta.

Assustou-se quando ouviu seu pai o chamar, havia sido descoberto. Levantou-se do chão e arrumou-se, mas uma coisa não podia evitar. Seu pau ainda se encontrava duro.

- Chamou Otou-san? – entrou no quarto fazendo cara de inocente, não olhou seu pai inteiro, sabia que ele ainda estava com o pau de fora, tinha medo de demonstrar que o desejava.

- Deita-te aqui ao pé de mim, Naruto. Tem algo que eu quero ver melhor. – falou o Namikaze mais velho, olhando minuciosamente o corpo do seu filho que, como esperado, era uma réplica avantajada do seu.

Naruto obedeceu prontamente o mais velho, agora não podia evitar, olhou seu pai de cima a baixo, e sorriu safadamente com o que viu.

- O que deseja Otou-san? – sim, essa pergunta tinha um duplo sentido.

Sem muitas demoras, o homem baixou a boxe do mais novo, expondo a ereção ali escondida.

- O teu pau é muito gostoso... Acho que nunca falei isso antes... – sussurrou, mordendo a orelha do filho. – Pega no meu... Sente só como ele tá duro...

- Aaahh... – gemeu assim que tocou no pau do mais velho, era melhor do que imaginava. – Nossa Otou-san, como é grande e grosso. O que pretende fazer com ele?

- Pretendo mostrar-te como é ser fodido por um pau de verdade. – foi curto e direto, não falando por meias palavras. – Mas antes de matar a fome... Vou matar a sede. – E sem esperar mais, abocanhou o membro do filho que, felizmente, não era pequeno.

Não esperava aquilo de seu pai, mas delirou ao sentir seu pau ser abocanhado por aquela boca faminta e deliciosa, era um sonho se realizando.

- Aaahh... Otou-san... Como chupa gostoso... – jogou a cabeça para trás, aquilo estava pra lá de gostoso – Desde quando quer fazer isso... Humm... Heim?

Minato chupava gostoso? Não, o pau teso de Naruto é que era gostoso! Sorriu perante a pergunta do filho.

- Há já algum tempo, desde quando tu deixaste de ser criança. E, agora, estás mais tesão do que antes, muito mais safadinho! - respondeu depressa, ansiando por ter a boca preenchida pelo membro imenso que ele sabia ter, dali em diante, à sua inteira disposição.

_Continua..._


	2. Desillusion

_ Anteriormente em Sin:_

Não esperava aquilo de seu pai, mas delirou ao sentir seu pau ser abocanhado por aquela boca faminta e deliciosa, era um sonho se realizando.

- Aaahh... Otou-san... Como chupa gostoso... – jogou a cabeça para trás, aquilo estava pra lá de gostoso – Desde quando quer fazer isso... Humm... Heim?

Minato chupava gostoso? Não, o pau teso de Naruto é que era gostoso! Sorriu perante a pergunta do filho.

- Há já algum tempo, desde quando tu deixaste de ser criança. E, agora, estás mais tesão do que antes, muito mais safadinho! - respondeu depressa, ansiando por ter a boca preenchida pelo membro imenso que ele sabia ter, dali em diante, à sua inteira disposição.

_ Agora:_

Naruto ao ouvir seu pai dizer aquelas palavras, ficou mais teso do que já estava, não acreditava que esse tempo todo poderia tê-lo para si, mas não o teve. Conforme Minato chupava, gemia mais e mais, aquilo sim era um boquete, muito melhor do que o de Sasuke, na verdade, muito melhor do que de qualquer um que já havia experimentado, até mesmo que de seu professor de Matemática, Hatake Kakashi.

- Aaahh Otou-san... Chupa mais rápido... Humm... Onegai...

Minato ficou louco com o pedido do seu filhinho. Não só chupou mais rápido como também fez pressão na glande com a ponta da língua. Os seus olhos azuis encontravam-se com os do seu menino, querendo ver a expressividade causada pelas sensações que lhe proporcionava com a boca no seu membro. E não parava de crescer na sua boca. Chupava e apertava com uma mão, deixando-se enlouquecer pelo desejo de ter o gosto do seu filho na boca.

- Aaahh Otou-san... Mais rápido... Humm... Estou quase... Aaahh... – inclinava mais e mais o quadril para frente, fazendo seu pai engolir seu pau teso, a qualquer momento se desmancharia em sua boca, mas também pudera, com aquela língua lhe pressionando a glande, não tinha quem resistisse.

- Dá-me o teu leite, filho... Dá leitinho quente ao papá, vá... – pedia o mais velho, num tom rouco. E não hesitou em atender o pedido do jovem, sugando com força o seu membro duro que nem pedra. Fazia os seus dentes roçarem no membro toda a vez que subia e descia, incentivado pelos gemidos que lhe eram oferecidos. Ele próprio gemia, deleitado por ter a boca cheia com um pau tão gostoso como o do seu filho.

As palavras de seu pai foram suficientes para enlouquecê-lo mais ainda, e com um urro de prazer, despejou seu leite quente na boca do pai.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Minatooooo... – caiu desfalecido na cama, mas por incrível que pareça, seu pau continuava duro e pronto pra outra.

O Namikaze mais velho gemeu e engoliu o leite delicioso que o seu filho lhe dera. Foi para cima do rapaz e falou, áspero:

- Minato nada. É Otou-san. Ou já esqueceste que sou o teu pai? – dito isto, caçou os lábios do loirinho para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Agora Naruto era o SEU Naruto. Isso mesmo. Seu e de mais ninguém.

Naruto gemia em meio ao beijo, aquela boca deliciosa de encontro a sua o deixava com sede, queria também poder chupar seu pai.

- Me deixa te chamar de Minato, onegai. – fazia uma carinha de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. – Deixe. Ai te mostro o que posso fazer com a minha boquinha atrevida. – lançou um olhar desejoso ao seu pai.

- Humm... – ficou pensativo. Ou melhor, fingiu estar pensativo. Encostou a boca na orelha do menino. – Tudo bem, desde que eu depois possa enterrar o mau pau nessa bundinha deliciosa, tá bom? – disse isto enquanto apertava as nádegas do loirinho.

- H-hai. – agarrou o pai pelo pescoço e voltou a beijá-lo, com toda sua força se jogou para cima dele, fazendo assim seus membros se encostarem. Gemeu de prazer com o leve toque, mas logo se desvencilhou da boca do maior e desceu os lábios por aquele corpo incrivelmente belo, gostoso e definido. Lambia cada pedacinho que podia, mas não queria se demorar muito, por isso logo tratou de já estar de frente com o pau do maior, este pulsava em frente a sua face, coisa que não resistiu ver e abocanhou de uma vez só.

- AHHHHH! – urrou Minato, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Ah... Gatinho lindo, que boca mais gostosa... – Agarrou os cabelos curtos do seu filho e acariciou-os, se bem que a sua vontade era de agarrá-los e forçar o rapaz chupar mais rápido.

Assim que seu pai agarrou seu cabelo, sabia muito bem o que ele queria, até porque estava chupando devagar de propósito, mas não iria ceder tão facilmente, queria o ouvir pedir por aquilo, queria que ele implorasse por mais. Continuou chupando lentamente, descia devagarzinho e quando subia também devagar dava uma leve lambida na glande voltando a descer novamente. Queria ver até quando o maior iria aguentar aquela tortura.

- Oh, meu Naruto... – gemeu, extasiado pela doce tortura. Era certo que estava sendo bom, mas o seu corpo exigia mais, exigia alívio rápido. – Mostra-me a tua boquinha sem vergonha... Chupa-me mais rápido, vai.

Quando ouviu a suplica de seu pai não resistiu, se afastou e olhou safadamente para ele.

- Assim eu não faço, pede com mais jeitinho que talvez eu te atenda. – deu uma leve lambida na glande enquanto olhava nos olhos azuis iguais aos seus. – Vamos, pede por mais, pede... Tô louquinho para ouvir seus gemidos de suplica.

- Ai sim? – retribuiu o sorriso safado. – Se tu não atenderes o meu pedido... Perdes a oportunidade de teres o meu 'pauzinho' bombando a tua bunda gostosa. – Olhou o filme que ainda passava na TV. Os atores continuavam a foder gostoso. – Não queres que eu te coma daquele jeito? - provocou, apontando para o ecrã da TV, mostrando a Naruto.

Naruto se assustou com o que ouviu de seu pai, afinal nunca imaginou ouvir algo daquele tipo dele, mas pelo jeito teria que acatar as ordens do maior se quisesse ser fodido por aquele pau delicioso. Já que ele queria que fosse mais rápido, fez isso de uma vez só, abocanhou o pau do maior já engolindo ele inteirinho, fazendo-o encostar-se à sua garganta, pela primeira vez naquela noite uso sua arma secreta, seu piercing que havia acabado de colocar na língua e que seu pai ainda nem sabia que possuía. Quando subia, sugou a glande como se quisesse que o gozo saísse dali a força, passou o piercing pela glande, fazendo assim o maior sentir o metal que se encontrava ali.

- Ahh...! Lindo gatinho... Obedecendo ao dono... – gemeu Minato. Não era surpresa nenhuma que Naruto iria acatar as suas ordens. Mirou a língua do menino e deu com um piercing. – Humm... Fizeste... Um piercing? Perfeito... Ahhh...

Naruto apenas sorriu safadamente e continuou o que estava fazendo, aumentou mais ainda a velocidade, estava louco para sentir o leite de seu pai.

- Goza na minha boquinha Minato, goza que tô louco para engolir essa porra deliciosa. – rapidamente tirou a boca do pau maior para logo voltar ao que estava fazendo.

_"Que menino mais safado eu tenho aqui em casa!"_ – pensava, deliciado com os movimentos que aquela boca do outro mundo fazia no seu pênis mais do que ereto. – Eu já... Já dou leitinho quente para ti... Meu neko-chan...

Ao ouvir isso, começou a sugar o pau do maior como se sua vida depende-se daquilo, estava com muita vontade de engolir aquela porra quente, e pelo visto, seu desejo iria ser realizado a qualquer instante.

- Ahhh... Que língua... Hmm... – as suas mãos agarraram desesperadamente nos fios de cabelo loiros e forçaram a cabeça do rapaz contra o membro. Minato derramou-se todo, dando o tão esperado leite para o seu gato. – Naru...!

Naruto engoliu todo o leite que lhe era oferecido, não deixando nem uma gotinha sequer escorrer de sua boca.

- Seu leite é muito gostoso Minato, mas tem uma coisa que quero que deva ser bem mais gostosa. – Subiu o corpo ficando assim de frente a face do maior – Você me dá o que eu quero? - disse por fim passando sua entradinha no pau teso do outro.

- Fala para o papá o que tu queres. – ordenou, sorrindo e olhando com desejo os olhos do seu amante. - Seu safado.

- Prefiro fazer a falar. – e com uma única descida de seu quadril, meteu todo aquele pau deliciosamente grande dentro de si – Aaahh... Como é grande... Mete com força em mim mete... Te quero ...

- Hmmm... Meu filho... Tens a certeza de que és sempre uke? És muito apertadinho... – gemeu o maior, deliciado com aquela bundinha gostosa. Deitou o rapaz e ficou por cima dele. Meteu as pernas dele nos seus ombros e começou a bombar freneticamente. – Ahhh... Sente o meu pau ir fundo...

- Nem sempre Minato... Aaahh... Seu pau... É muito grande... Humm... Tá me rasgando inteirinho... Aaahh... Que delicia... – abraçou o pai fazendo este se colar mais ainda em si, desse jeito poderia senti-lo ir mais fundo ainda – Mete com gosto Mi... Bomba mais... Aaahh... Muito mais...

- És muito safado! Não imaginas o tesão que me dá... – fez uma pausa no que dizia e gemeu longamente: atingira a próstata do filho. –... Comer homens safados... Hmmm... E tu és tão apertado... Toma o meu pau, seu safado! – exclamou, dando uma série de estocadas bem violentas, que tocavam até o fundo mais profundo daquele corpo submisso.

Naruto já não conseguia dizer mais nada com nexo, só sabia gemer. Cada vez que Minato tocava sua próstata sentia como se um raio passasse por seu corpo. Não havia gostado de saber que seu pai se relacionava com outros homens, mas aquele momento não era o certo para se falar disso, mas logo iria mostrar a ele que o queria só para si, do mesmo jeito que seria apenas dele. Tomou fôlego e finalmente conseguiu falar o que queria.

- Me põe de quatro... Aaahh... Quero te sentir inteiro... Humm... Em mim... Aaahh...

Aquele menino era muito submisso na cama, mesmo. Parou de estocar o filho e olhou-o nos olhos por breves instantes. Virou-o de quatro sem sair de dentro do seu corpo e novamente começou a bombar. Daquele jeito, Naruto ficava ainda mais apertado.

- Que gatinho lindo... – gemia, abraçado à cintura do filho, com uma das suas mãos masturbando-o. – Geme o meu nome... Hmmm... Naruto...

- Aaahh Minatooo... Isso... Mete gostoso no meu rabinho mete... Aaahh... Mete mais forte ainda... Humm... Onegai Minatoo... – não sabia mais como agir, só sabia que queria ter aquele pau teso enterrado inteiro dentro de seu rabinho, aquilo estava o levando à loucura, logo iria gozar.

- Ficas lindo... Gemendo o nome do paizinho... Ahhh... – sentiu os espasmos pré orgasmo do filho apertarem o seu membro no interior. – Que gostoso... Goza... Goza na minha mão, gatinho... Vou gozar...

- Vamos juntos... Aaahh... – e ao sentir mais uma bombada de seu pai, se desmanchou inteiro na mão dele, aquela havia sido a melhor transa de sua vida – Aaaaaaahhhhhh... Minatooooo...

- Narutooooo! Ahhhh...! – gemeu, gozando no momento em que o interior do filho se contraiu violentamente, apertando o seu pau. – Filho mais gostoso que eu tenho... – comentou, desabando em cima do corpo do menor.

- Ar... Ar... – arfava sem ar – Nossa Minato, essa foi... A melhor transa... Da minha vida... – sentia que seu pai pesava em cima de si, mas não falaria nada, aquele contado era muito bom – Pena que só aconteceu agora.

- Coitadinho do meu filhinho... Gostou do pau do paizinho, foi? – perguntou, sussurrando baixinho.

- Gostar é pouco, eu amei teu pau, que de pauzinho não tem nada. – falou fazendo cara de inocente – Só não gostei de uma coisa.

- Eu não acredito. Ninguém se queixa depois de transar comigo. – disse, sorrindo de canto. Afinal, do que o seu filho não tinha gostado?

- Esse é o problema, essas pessoas que transão com você. – fechou a cara, havia ficado irritado – Quero ter você somente para mim, não quero ter que compartilhar com mais ninguém. Do mesmo jeito que serei só teu. – empurrou seu pai de cima de si, precisava respirar direito.

- Ui, ciumento. E quando foi que eu falei que te queria só para mim? – perguntou, querendo ver até onde aquilo ia.

- Se não me quer só pra você do jeito que te quero só pra mim, então pode esquecer o que aconteceu aqui. – se levantou e foi para seu quarto, mas logo em seguida voltou, com uma coisa nas mãos que sabia não agradar seu pai. – E fique sabendo que eu fumo. – Falou dando uma tragada no cigarro e saindo novamente do quarto de seu pai.

Minato riu. Vestiu o boxe e saiu do quarto. Chegou perto de Naruto e disse:

- Também acho melhor esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. Sabes que eu odeio pessoas que fumam. Nenhuma das pessoas com quem transo fumam. E sabes por quê? Porque fumar afeta a performance de uma pessoa na cama. E tem mais: sou teu pai, pensavas que íamos namorar?

Ao ouvir as palavras de seu pai, uma lagrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto, apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e se virou para o maior.

- Eu te amo desde que era pequeno. Nunca foi um amor que um filho deveria sentir pelo pai, sempre foi um amor de homem para homem. Sempre te desejei, até mesmo em sonhos eu te desejava. Mas com essas palavras, vejo que estive esse tempo todo enganado, você não me ama nem nunca me amou. – agora sim, seu choro era abundante, não conseguia se controlar, não queria se mostrar fraco na frente de seu pai, mas era impossível evitar isso.

- Eu amo-te, Naruto, só que... – aproximou-se do loiro e abraçou-o. – Como pai percebe?

- Tudo bem Otou-san, agora me deixe dormir, amanha tenho aula. – se afastou de seu pai e deitou-se na cama – Esquece a nossa viagem tá. Fica pra uma próxima.

- Mas, Naruto... Eu quero passar mais tempo contigo... – argumentou o mais velho. – E não quero que fiques triste.

- Triste já estou, me sinto usado por ti. Se não queria nada mais que uma transa, devia ter se lembrado que tenho sentimentos. Ou talvez os caras que você come são tão sem sentimentos que se esqueceu que sou seu filho. – se virou de costas para seu pai – Agora me deixe dormir. Amanha conversaremos sobre a viagem.

- Que dramático Naruto! – exclamou Minato. Saiu do quarto, mas antes disse – Ainda tens muito que aprender. Até amanha.

Sem nem pensar em seus atos, Naruto atacou o relógio de cabeceira na porta assim que seu pai saiu. Arrependeu-se imediatamente e levantou correndo para trancar a porta antes que o maior viesse. Assim que o fez, voltou a se deitar na cama e chorou como nunca havia chorado antes.

Minato já desligara o DVD e apagara as luzes. Deitado na cama pensava em como o seu filho estava a sentir-se.

_"Provavelmente ele está confuso e não sabe o que sente. Está a confundir tudo."_ – Sentia-se péssimo. Agora que estava sóbrio e não embriagado pelo desejo e prazer, dava conta da atrocidade que cometera naquela noite. – _"Como é possível que eu tenha feito o que fiz? Ele é meu filho."_ - Afundou a cara na almofada. Talvez fosse melhor esperar pelo dia seguinte. Talvez nessa altura as coisas não parecessem tão más.

Durante o sono, teve vários sonhos com o seu filho. Todos eles eram flashbacks da noite anterior. Acabou excitado, tanto que, na manhã seguinte, tinha o boxe encharcado pelos orgasmos inconscientes. Isso valeu-lhe um bom susto. Foi tomar um banho. Logo depois tinha que ir acordar Naruto e levá-lo ao colégio.

Naruto se remexeu a noite toda, não havia conseguido dormir direito, resolveu por fim se levantar e ir tomar um banho. O único problema, é que assim que entrou no banheiro já sem roupa com apenas a toalha enrolada na cintura viu que seu pai estava lá. Olhou aquele corpo molhado inteirinho, sua cabeça latejava devido aos flashes da noite anterior, seu membro já quis dar sinal de vida, mas assim que se lembrou do que aconteceu se retirou do banheiro, mas infelizmente não a tempo de evitar que seu pai o visse.

- Naruto! – chamou, enquanto terminava o banho.

- O que foi Otou-san. – falou curto e grosso.

- Estás melhor? – quis saber, saindo da banheira, uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Ainda tem a cara de pau de me perguntar uma coisa dessas? – virou a cara e começou a andar – Como acha que estou?

- Pergunto por que me preocupo contigo. Eu sou o teu pai, ou não? – Minato respondeu, vendo o seu filho irredutível.

- Se quiser mesmo saber, pergunte ao Kakashi-sensei, vou passar essa noite na casa dele, vou direto da escola para lá. – disse pondo fim na conversa, não queria entregar seus sentimentos para seu pai, nunca o esqueceria, o amava de mais, mas teria que fazê-lo.

- Vais ficar aonde? – perguntou o mais velho, julgando ter ouvido mal. – Não devo ter ouvido bem.

Bufou, aquilo estava o irritando.

- Já disse que vou para a casa do Kakashi-sensei, quer que eu repita ou já deu pra entender? – queria jogar na cara de seu pai o que fazia com seu sensei, mas o deixaria perguntar, assim o gostinho da vingança seria muito melhor.

- E a que propósito vai para casa dele? – perguntou Minato, interessando-se pelo assunto.

- Ao mesmo propósito que fui para tua cama ontem. Para transar. – passou por ele e se trancou no banheiro.

- Tsch! – exclamou meio frustrado. Deu até vontade de rir. – _"Naruto realmente ama-me? Se ele vai para casa do sensei dele eu não tenho pena nenhuma dele pelo que está a sofrer."_

Naruto rapidamente tomou seu banho e se vestiu, assim que estava pronto passou na cozinha e pegou uma maça.

- Vou para a escola sozinho, não preciso que me leve hoje. Se quiser falar com o Kakashi-sensei passa lá na escola. Até mais. – disse dando um rápido beijo na testa do pai e se retirando da cozinha.

- Naruto, espera. – pediu Minato.

- O que foi dessa vez Otou-san? – estava ficando cada vez mais irritado, queria logo sair dali.

Aproximou-se do filho e deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios.

- Agora já pode ir para o colégio, filho. – falou, virando costas e subindo as escadas.

Naruto se chocou com o que seu pai havia feito, mas resolveu esquecer e ir para o colégio.

xxxxx

O dia se passava lentamente, ainda era hora do intervalo. Assim que o sinal tocou para todos irem comer, se dirigiu para a sala dos professores, tinha certas coisas para acertar com tal Hatake.

Bateu na porta e abriu-a dando de cara com quem queria ver.

- Bom dia Kakashi-sensei, será que poderia conversar com o senhor? – lançava um olhar sedutor ao professor de matemática.

- Bom dia, Naruto. – disse Kakashi, levantando-se logo da cadeira. – Vieste mesmo para falar? – foi aproximando-se do loiro, chegando cada vez mais perto.

- Sim e não. Primeiro quero falar com o senhor, e depois fazemos coisas mais interessantes. – se encostou ao corpo do sensei – Poderia passar essa noite na sua casa sensei?

- Humm... – pensou. Respondeu depressa, ansiando partir para coisas mais interessantes. – Claro que podes. – E, dito isto, beijou vorazmente o seu aluno, levantando-o do chão e fazendo-o abraçar a sua cintura com as pernas.

Naruto sentiu seu pau ir de encontro ao do sensei, somente com a fricção causada já foi suficiente para ficar excitado, mas não fazia aquilo naquela hora porque queria, fazia porque queria se vingar do seu pai. Se fosse a qualquer outro momento, não estaria usando seu sensei, mas naquele estava com muita raiva.

Deitou o seu aluno na secretária e foi distribuindo beijos pelo seu peito e abdômen, chegando ao seu membro.

- Hmmm... Já estás duro? – indagou, sorrindo de canto. Começou a beijar o volume por cima das calças.

- Já... Estou assim somente para ti... Para de enrolar e vai logo ao que interessa, daqui a pouco tenho que voltar para a sala. – falou querendo sentir logo o pau do Hatake dentro de si.

Kakashi abriu mais o sorriso e foi despindo as calças e a boxe do aluno, expondo a sua ereção.

- Parece que estás carente aqui em baixo... – falou, apertando-lhe o membro. Abriu a braguilha das suas calças e tirou o membro de dentro do boxe. – É isto que queres, não é, Naruto?

- Isso mesmo... Agora mete com tudo... – estava com um sentimento ruim sobre aquilo, parecia que algo iria acontecer a qualquer instante.

Agarrou nas pernas do aluno e colocou-as sobre os seus ombros.

- Aproveita bem, Naruto. – falou, penetrando-o de uma só vez.

Nesse momento, Namikaze Minato, que tinha ido à escola falar com o tal do Kakashi-sensei, entra na sala de rompante.

- É aqui que... – começou, mas calou-se.

O sensei de matemática olhou alarmado para a porta. O que viu foi um clone do seu aluno.

_Continua..._


	3. The Change

_ Anteriormente em Sin:_

Agarrou nas pernas do aluno e colocou-as sobre os seus ombros.

- Aproveita bem, Naruto. – falou, penetrando-o de uma só vez.

Nesse momento, Namikaze Minato, que tinha ido à escola falar com o tal do Kakashi-sensei, entra na sala de rompante.

- É aqui que... – começou, mas calou-se.

O sensei de matemática olhou alarmado para a porta. O que viu foi um clone do seu aluno.

_ Agora:_

Minato estava sem reação. Mas depressa se viu inundado por diversos sentimentos, o mais forte era chamado ciúmes. Adentrou na sala e agarrou o colarinho do sensei, exaltado.

- O que raio pensas que estás a fazer com o meu filho?! – perguntou. Os seus olhos azuis transparecendo fúria.

O sensei de matemática estava em choque. Não acreditava no que estava a acontecer. Olhou para o aluno como quem pede ajuda.

- O-Otou-san, o que faz aqui? – nunca imaginou que seu pai viria mesmo falar com seu sensei.

- Falo contigo depois, Naruto. – disse, sem desviar os olhos do sensei do filho. – Estou à espera de uma resposta!

- E-Eu... I-Isto... Não é o que parece... – balbuciou Kakashi, que estava para lá de pálido. Era evidente que não era coisa que se dissesse.

- Naruto, volta para a aula. – ordenou Minato num tom firme.

Naruto apenas abaixou a cabeça, arrumou suas roupas e rumou de volta para sua sala sem nada dizer.

- Bem, senhor... – Kakashi tremia de medo do que poderia lhe acontecer agora que foi flagrado com seu aluno.

- Minato. Chamo-me Minato. – apresentou-se o loiro, no mesmo tom de fúria e com a mesma cara de poucos amigos – E aí? O que pensas que estavas a fazer com o meu filho? – repetiu a pergunta, exigindo uma resposta. – Ou será melhor eu torturar-te para obter essa resposta?

- Não será necessário senhor Minato. – se afastou um pouco do loiro, tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer – O que o senhor viu aqui é... É... Seu filho Naruto que veio me procurar, eu não tive nada a ver com isso, quando vi, ele já estava com as calças baixadas, e a única coisa que fiz foi atender ao pedido dele. Se ponha no meu lugar, e me responda, teria feito o mesmo ou não?

- Isso é mentira. – falou Minato, calmamente.

- Não é mentira meu senhor, é a mais pura verdade. – agora sim estava ferrado, se o loiro não acreditasse em suas palavras, nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Adivinha só o que eu vou fazer quando sair daqui. – e riu-se, imaginando como o sensei do seu filho devia estar desesperado.

- O-o que irá fazer meu senhor? – tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali imediatamente.

- Não vou fazer nada, estava a brincar contigo! – exclamou o Namikaze, rindo ainda mais e largando o colarinho do Hatake.

O Hatake respirou aliviado, passou a mão pela garganta e se ajeitou, ainda se encontrava com as calças abaixadas.

- Bem senhor Minato, tenho aulas para dar, com licença.

- Não me parece. Eu vou cobrar isso. – falou o loiro, perigosamente perto do ouvido do matemático.

Sem dizer nada se retirou correndo da sala, queria chegar o mais rápido possível na sala de aula, pela primeira vez na vida queria dar uma aula.

_"Olha, fugiu... Eu logo pego aquele sensei noutra altura."_ – pensou Minato, saindo daquela sala. – _"Naruto, foste logo jogar-te nos braços de outro... Magoaste-me, filho..."_ – Pensava e andava, indo até a sala onde ele sabia que o filho estava a ter aulas _– "Penso que seja aqui..."_ – disse para si, batendo à porta.

- Entre. – disse o sensei que se encontrava atrás daquela porta.

Minato abriu, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Peço desculpa interromper, mas... – começou, mas logo se calou. – Ora, ora... Se não é o sensei que come... – Calou-se outra vez. Procurou o seu filho. Ah, lá estava Naruto, olhando para o pai. – Vim buscar o Naruto. Ele precisa sair.

Quando Naruto ouviu a voz de seu pai, imediatamente gelou de medo, sabia que levaria uma boa bronca agora, ou até mesmo apanharia dele, mas o melhor a fazer era ir sem reclamar. E assim o fez, pegou suas coisas e sem nem pedir ao sensei permissão para sair, se levantou da carteira e foi em direção ao seu pai.

O sorriso ainda permanecia nos lábios de Minato. Piscou o olho para o Kakashi-sensei e foi embora dali.

- Ora, ora, Naru-chan... – falou, andando para a saída da escola acompanhado pelo filho.

- O-o que foi Otou-san? – sua voz saia tremida devido o medo.

- Estás com medo do paizinho? – perguntou, entrando no Ferrari que estacionara ao portão da escola.

- H-hai. Perdoe-me Otou-san, eu não... – não tinha o porquê ser perdoado e sabia disso.

- Naru-chan, quando vamos de viagem? – afundou o pé no acelerador e rumou a casa.

- Quando o senhor quiser Otou-san. – achou melhor concordar com a viagem, se não estaria perdido – Posso levar um amigo? Onegai. – fazia carinha de criança carente.

- Que amigo? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- O Sasuke Otou-san, o senhor se lembra dele? Brincávamos sempre juntos desde pequenos. – esperava que seu pai o deixasse levar o amigo, tinha medo de ficar sozinho com ele.

- Acho má idéia. Eu quero passar todo o tempo com o meu querido filho. – declarou, estacionando o carro. Deu um selinho no menor. – Mas se quiseres levar... Não me oponho.

- Arigatou Otou-san. Vou falar com Sasuke ainda hoje. – saiu depressa do carro, tinha medo que algo acontecesse, seu pai estava sendo bonzinho de mais para si, estava desconfiado.

O homem sorriu e saiu do carro. O seu neko-chan estava assustado. Abriu a porta do apartamento, deixando o seu filho entrar.

- O que queres almoçar? – foi-se dirigindo para a cozinha.

- Qualquer coisa Otou-san, estou meio sem fome. – queria mesmo era ficar sozinho.

- Só comes se quiseres. – falou, aproximando-se do filho. – Ainda estás muito magoado por causa de ontem, eu sei. Mas podias ao menos tentar animar-te.

- Vou me animar como? – olhava para o pai com lagrimas nos olhos

- De algum modo, mas não quero que chores. – fechou os olhos. Era demais para si ver o filho naquele estado. – O que queres que eu faça?

_"O que quero, você não vai me dar."_ – pensou Naruto triste – Esquece isso Otou-san, talvez depois passe. – se virou para ir para seu quarto, mas estava hesitante, queria conversar com o pai, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo do que poderia ouvir.

Minato deu um fraco sorriso.

- Tens o número daquele sensei? – inquiriu, puxando do mobile.

- Para que o senhor quer o numero do meu sensei? – não iria dar, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer ao seu sensei.

- Eu preciso do número dele porque preciso de um favor dele. – olhou sério nos olhos do filho.

- Q-que favor? – tremia na base com o olhar do seu pai.

- Primeiro: vais dar-me ou não? – perguntou impaciente. – Depois: não te preocupes, eu não vou machucar o teu namorado, não.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – fechou a cara e olhou para o lado – Pode pegar. – deu seu celular para o pai.

- Não? Quando entrei naquela sala pensei que fosse. – pegou no mobile do filho e anotou, com gosto, o número daquele gostoso chamado Kakashi. – Arigatou, Naruto.

- Humft. – deu as costas ao pai e foi direto ao seu quarto, precisava descansar um pouco, mais tarde ainda tinha que dar um jeito de se encontrar com alguém e terminar o que começou com seu sensei.

_"Maldita a hora em que eu o aceitei na minha cama ontem!"_ – deu um murro na parede. Depois das reações do filho, achava melhor nunca ter feito nada com ele.

-x-

Naruto se encontrava em seu quarto com o celular nas mãos, achou melhor falar com Sasuke antes de tirar um cochilo, assim que ligou ouviu a voz do Uchiha do outro lado da linha.

- Yo Sasuke, queria te perguntar uma coisa. – estava um pouco mais aliviado, nessa viagem se vingaria muito de seu pai.

- Yo, Naruto. – respondeu o moreno, do outro lado da linha. – Pergunte.

- Vou viajar com meu Otou-san em poucos dias, gostaria de saber se você quer ir junto, não queria ir sozinho. – fazia um melodrama barato, sabia que o moreno não resistiria a ele.

- A sério? Vou adorar ir. – falou alegre.

- E... Gostaria de vir aqui em casa mais tarde? – sua voz soava rouca e sensual – Quem sabe podemos brincar um pouco.

- Hmmm... – gemeu Sasuke. – Claro que quero.

- Te espero então. Faz que nem sempre tá, meu Otou-san não pode saber que você vem aqui em casa. – tinha um sorriso safado no rosto – Te espero daquele jeito heim, vê se não se atrasa.

- Atrasar-me? Nunca na vida. – despediu-se e desligou a chamada.

-x-

O loiro maior andava as voltas na cozinha, animado. Encontrava-se ansioso para cobrar o favor ao sensei do filho.

_"Ah... Aquele sensei vai ver..."_ – pensava, enquanto almoçava. – _"Ligo-lhe depois de almoçar."_

Terminou o almoço e pegou no mobile. Procurou o número e chamou.

- Boa tarde, Hatake Kakashi. – disse Minato, quando a chamada foi atendida.

- Senhor Minato? Co-Como conseguiu meu numero? – estava com a voz temerosa.

- Foi o meu filho. – declarou. – Antes que perguntes, liguei porque já decidi quando vou cobrar o favor.

- Q-que favor? – tinha medo do que estava para vir.

- Meu caro, não estás esquecido que eu não me chibei à direção do teu caso com o meu filho, pois não? – riu e continuou. – É desse favor que estou a falar.

- Cer-certo. E o que o senhor queres? – agora sim estava ferrado.

- Quero-te... – pensou um pouco antes de falar. Como se tivesse muito para pensar! Um gostoso daqueles não se deixava escapar, oras! – Quero-te na minha cama. Esta noite.

- COMO? O senhor está louco? – ria nervosamente.

- Não estou seu gostoso safado. – disse firmemente. – Ou por acaso só comes garotinhos?

- Eu não como garotinhos. Só satisfaço aqueles que me procuram. – agora estava decidido, iria mostrar pro Minato quem ele realmente era.

- Então vem a minha casa e satisfaz-me, meu safado! – exclamou já excitado com a idéia.

O Hatake sorriu safadamente, se era isso que ele queria era isso que iria ter.

- Tudo bem senhor Minato, mas já vou avisando, sou o seme e não aceito outra posição. Que horas posso chegar ai?

- Sei lá. Dez da noite. O que te parece? – falou ansioso.

- Uma boa. Chego ai as dez então. Ja ne. – desligou o celular logo em seguida.

Depois de tratar do seu negócio, Minato resolveu ir ver o seu filho. Subiu as escadas vagarosamente e caminhou até ao quarto de Naruto. Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou – "Kawaii..." – pensou, olhando o loirinho dormir profundamente.

-x-

A noite já havia chegado, e Naruto acabara de acordar, vendo que já estava quase na hora de Sasuke chegar, desce para comer alguma coisa.

Assim que entrou na cozinha, viu seu pai com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que houve Otou-san? – achou estranho seu pai estar daquele jeito.

- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Estou feliz... – falou da maneira mais boba que podia haver. – E tu? Que fazes por aqui?

- Vim apenas pegar algo para comer. Já vou voltar para meu quaro. Estou com sono ainda. – não poderia deixar seu pai descobrir de forma alguma que Sasuke iria a sua casa naquela noite.

- Chega aqui ao pé de mim, Naruto. – exibiu um sorriso terno para o filho.

_"Se ele acha que vai me beijar de novo, ele vai ver só o que vou fazer"_ – pensava Naruto se aproximando do pai – O que foi Otou-san?

Abraçou calmamente o filho pela cintura.

- Não é nada. Só queria sentir-te perto de mim. – sorriu ainda mais.

Vendo que o garoto nada dizia, colou os seus lábios aos do filho, beijando-o com ternura e carinho.

Naruto não pode deixar de aproveitar essa oportunidade, agarrou o pai pela cintura, juntando seus corpos, e aprofundou o beijo, metia a língua na boca dele com atrevimento, queria ver até onde ele levaria aquele beijo.

Minato deliciou-se com aquilo. O seu filho era bem gostoso deste jeito, oh se era. Pegou o rapaz ao colo e fê-lo abraçar a sua cintura com as pernas. Encostou-o à bancada da cozinha e continuou o beijo.

Naruto não esperava que aquela fosse a reação de seu pai, mas aproveitou seu beijo mesmo assim, sua língua explorava a boca do maior com fome, queria sentir todo o gosto dele.

A excitação logo tomou conta do homem. Pegou na mão do loirinho e fê-lo tocar a sua ereção, queria mostrar ao rapaz o que este era capaz de fazer consigo. Da bancada passou para a mesa da cozinha. Deitou o filho em cima da mesa e começou a descer os beijos e carícias para o pescoço, lambendo, mordendo, chupando aquele bom pedaço.

Naruto sentia um fogo lhe subir pela espinha, mas aquilo tinha que parar de alguma maneira, Sasuke estava chegando, tinha que se livrar do pai, se arrependeu de tê-lo beijado, tentou empurrá-lo para longe de si, mas não conseguiu.

- Otou-san, pare onegai.

- Não queres? – indagou, perante o pedido do filho.

- Quero, mas não é certo... Humm... Onegai Otou-san, pare. – queria chorar, sabia que seria que nem na noite anterior, ele o usaria e depois o descartaria que nem se fosse lixo.

- Tudo bem, eu paro. Não vou obrigar-te a nada. – afastou-se do filho e foi para a sala ver televisão, esperando que Kakashi chegasse.

Respirou fundo, queria ter se entregado para seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo queria se entregar somente quando ele sentisse o mesmo que sentia. Com a cabeça baixa, rumou para seu quarto.

-x-

Naruto estava deitado em sua cama quando ouviu algo bater em sua janela, foi olhar e o que viu fez esboçar um sorriso lindo, Sasuke havia chegado.

- Konbawa, Naruto. – disse entrando no quarto pela árvore que se encontrava do lado da janela. Cumprimentou-o com um selinho.

- Konbawa Sasuke... – sem nem dar tempo pro moreno chegar direito, já o agarrou e jogou-o em sua cama se deitando por cima.

- Hmmm... Tás safadinho hoje é? – indagou, já querendo atiçar o loiro. Agarrou-lhe a cintura e fê-lo rebolar, as ereções passando a roçar constantemente.

- Tô sim. Bem safadinho. Vai usar e abusar de mim Sasu? – pressionava sua ereção na ereção de Sasuke, soltando um leve gemido de prazer.

- Wow... Claro que vou, meu Naru... Afinal, foi para isso que aqui vim... – rolou na cama, ficando por cima. Começou a rebolar depressa e com alguma força. Queria deixar o mais novo excitadinho para quando metesse nele.

- Humm Sasu, assim você me enlouquece... Minha entradinha já tá pulsando de tesão pra ter o teu pau dentro dela... – jogava o corpo para frente, sentindo mais e mais a ereção do moreno.

- Não fales essa sacanagem toda que eu gozo já... – sussurrou, continuando o que fazia. Iria enlouquecer o outro.

- Não pode gozar agora, quero que goze dentro de mim... Aaahh Sasu, pare com isso... Isso é tortura... – estava quase se esvaindo.

- Então eu vou chupar... – sussurrou. Tratou de livrar o amante das roupas incomodas e quase gozou quando o viu nu perante si – Continuas lindo... – comia o corpo com os olhos – "Menos conversa e mais ação." – pensou.

- Aaahh Sasu, anda logo com isso, desse jeito eu não me aguento. – colocava seu membro para frente. Como se o oferecesse para o moreno.

- Hai, hai... – suspirou, abocanhando o membro que pulsava na sua mão que nem um animal. É, Sasuke virava um animal cada vez que estava com Naruto.

Naruto teve que tampar sua boca com as mãos para não gemer alto, sabia que se seu pai ouvisse estaria perdido. Mas não gemer alto era uma tortura, Sasuke sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, se só com aquela abocanhada já havia ficado daquele jeito, não queria nem ver o que ele faria a seguir.

Enquanto a sua boca subia e descia no membro excitado do loiro, Sasuke olhava terminantemente nos olhos azuis do amante, mostrando como desejava ver o prazer estampado na sua face. Olhava como se dissesse que queria ouvi-lo gemer.

- Humm... Sasukeee... Isso continua... Assim... Aaahh... – arqueava mais ainda seu corpo de encontro à boca do moreno, estava louco para gozar naquela boquinha quente.

_Continua..._


	4. Busted

_ Anteriormente em Sin:_

Enquanto a sua boca subia e descia no membro excitado do loiro, Sasuke olhava terminantemente nos olhos azuis do amante, mostrando como desejava ver o prazer estampado na sua face. Olhava como se dissesse que queria ouvi-lo gemer.

- Humm... Sasukeee... Isso continua... Assim... Aaahh... – arqueava mais ainda seu corpo de encontro à boca do moreno, estava louco para gozar naquela boquinha quente.

_ Agora:_

Estava quase a ter o que merecia. Esmerou-se mais um pouco. Sugou o membro com força, fez pressão na glande, sabia ser esse o ponto fraco daquele loirinho tesão. Uma de suas mãos deslizou até a entradinha do rapaz e começou a acariciar levemente aquele lugar do prazer.

Ao sentir a mão do Uchiha em sua entrada, Naruto não consegue se controlar e acaba gozando intensamente na boca do moreno.

- Aaaaahhhhh... Sasukeee... – suas pernas amoleceram no mesmo instante em que gozou, sentiu todo seu corpo se desfalecer, mas ainda assim queria mais, queria ter o Uchiha inteirinho dentro de si.

Sasuke não engoliu o leitinho do menor, não. Beijou-o sofregamente, deixando-o provar o próprio gosto. Mas a mão ainda acariciava a entradinha, dando só uma impressão a Naruto do que viria a seguir.

- Vai logo Sasukee... Faça-me seu... Mete logo esse pau dentro de mim... – já não aguentava mais, precisava ser preenchido imediatamente.

- Tão apressado que estás Naruto... – queria torturar só um pouquinho mais. – Olha só o meu pau... Está louquinho por entrar nesse sítio bem aqui.

Pressionou a entrada com um dedo, o qual acabou a entrar. Começou a bombar, mas sabia que Naruto queria outra coisa.

- Aaaaahhhhh... Onegai Sasu... Não quero o dedo... Quero seu pau... Humm. – se inclinava em direção ao rapaz.

- Hai, hai... – apressou-se e posicionou Naruto de quatro, bem empinadinho para si. - Hmmm... Que delícia de visão, Naru... – o seu rosto ostentava uma expressão totalmente feroz e dominante. predador à caça da presa.

Naruto não aguentou mais, foi para trás com o corpo,e acabou tendo o pau do moreno enterrado em si.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... – gemeu alto, não conseguia mais se controlar.

- Naruto! Safado! – exclamou Sasuke, começando a arfar. Deixou-se ficar um pouquinho, tentando recompor a respiração. Então, agarrou com força a cintura do loiro e passou a bombar freneticamente, querendo fazer o menor sentir o seu pau ir fundo nele. – Toma meu safado!

- Isso meu cachorro, mete com força em mim... Mete com gosto... Me faz sentir todo esse pau delicioso em mim... Humm... – se empinava mais e mais, queria provocar o moreno.

- Ahhh... Naruto... Sente só... Sente o meu pau entrar e sair dentro de ti... – metia lentamente, para deixar o loiro perceber que o seu pau não era pequeno. Deu um tapa estalado naquela bundinha gostosa e voltou a meter freneticamente. – Que tesão...

- Ah delicia... Mete com gosto... Se enterra em mim... – quanto mais sentia o pau do amante entrar e sair, mais queria aquele contato, já não conseguia se controlar, gemia e falava obscenidades alto, que se foda quem tivesse ouvindo.

Chegou-se à frente e mordeu a orelha do uke.

- Como és... Safado... Meu Naruto... Não dá para passares sem... Um bom pau dentro de ti, não é? – sussurrou, ao passo que lambia o lóbulo da orelha e o comia que nem louco.

- Não... Sem o teu pau eu fico louco... Aaahh... – falava enquanto arfava, aquilo sim era sexo selvagem.

- Bom saber. – comentou, masturbando Naruto ao mesmo ritmo que o estocava. Ia fundo, cada vez mais fundo. Gemia mais alto cada vez que lhe acertava a próstata e aí os gemidos de ambos fundiam-se.

- Ahhh Sasu... Assim... Mete assim... – estava quase gozando, se o moreno continua-se a lhe tocar a próstata iria a qualquer instante.

- Toma, seu safado! Toma bem fundo e geme o meu nome, vai! – gritava o Uchiha, bombando com mais força, se é que tal era possível. Gemia e tocava mais fundo naquele corpinho tesão. – Goza na minha mão, seu gostoso!

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh... Sasukeeeeee... – urrava de prazer enquanto se esvaia na mão do moreno, nunca conseguia se segurar muito tempo com ele, principalmente quando ele falava aquelas obscenidades.

Os espasmos provocados pelo orgasmo do loiro fizeram-no gozar intensamente.

- Ahhhh! Naruto... Naruto... – gemeu, inundando o interior do menor com o seu leite quente, abraçando-lhe mais a cintura. – Ahhh... Que gostoso... – saiu do interior do uke e deitou-se ao seu lado. – Foi bem intenso desta vez, não? – perguntou, puxando o menor para mais perto de si.

- Ar... Ar... Foi sim, bem mais que das outras vezes. – abraçou o Uchiha, era bom tê-lo por perto, principalmente porque estava chateado com seu pai. Assim que lembrou dele, abriu os olhos – Ai Kami-sama...

- O que foi, Naru? – indagou, afagando os cabelos cor do sol.

- Acabei de me lembrar que meu Otou-san está em casa. E se ele ouviu tudo? – tinha medo que seu pai tivesse ouvido e viesse a seu quarto.

- Se ele ouviu, eu nem quero imaginar! – exclamou o moreno, assustando-se.

-x-

Enquanto Sasuke invadia o quarto de Naruto, no andar de baixo a campainha tocava.

Minato ouviu tocarem à campainha e sorriu safado. Levantou-se do sofá e foi abrir.

- Konbawa Minato-san. Tudo bem? – Kakashi tinha um sorriso pervertido na face.

- Yo, Kakashi-sensei. – puxou o grisalho pelo colarinho e colou-o ao seu corpo. Sussurrou: - Muito melhor agora que tu chegaste.

- Oh. Vejo que estava a minha espera heim. – aproximou as bocas e lhe deu um pequeno beijo, se separando logo em seguida.

- Claro que sim. – fechou a porta e beijou o outro homem, tomando muita atenção no beijo. Entrelaçou a sua língua com a de Kakashi e foi explorando toda aquela boca deliciosa.

Kakashi na mesmo hora correspondeu ao beijo, sentia a língua safada de Minato explorar cada canto de sua boca, e para não ficar pra trás fez o mesmo, queria conhecer cada cantinho da boca atrevida do loiro. Passava sua língua por todo o canto, se deliciava com o gosto da saliva dele. Pelo jeito a noite seria longa.

Minato passou ambas as mãos na bunda do homem e apertou. _"Hmmm... Que coxas firmes."_ – pensou.

- Estou louquinho para chegar lá acima. – falou, referindo-se ao quarto onde tudo aconteceria.

- Então vamos. Estou louco para te mostrar do que sou capaz, seu cachorro. – disse dando um tapa forte na bunda de Minato.

- Auuuu! – uivou Minato, puxando o mais novo pelas escadas acima, apressado. – Vamos ver quem é melhor: eu ou o meu filho.

Kakashi nada disse, ria por dentro, pelo jeito o senhor Minato só estava o querendo para se vingar do filho, apesar de ainda não saber o porquê. Assim que passaram pela porta que pertencia a Naruto, ouviu um fraco gemido, mas preferiu ignorar e entrar no quarto com o loiro maior.

- Vamos ver Kakashizinho... – começou a despir a t-shirt que vestia, expondo o tronco para o professor do filho.

Kakashi comia o loiro com os olhos, aquilo sim era um corpo, até que era bem parecido com o do filho, apenas um pouquinho maior.

- Que corpo delicioso. Não vejo a hora de te pegar de jeito. – se esfregava mostrando-se ao loiro.

- Queres fazer um strip para mim, Kakashi? – instigou, sentando-se no meio da cama com as pernas todas abertas, bem convidativo.

- Você não prefere me despir? – se insinuava para o loiro, queria tê-lo logo nuzinho naquela cama.

- Se assim queres... – falou, puxando Kakashi para a sua cama e arrancando logo a camisa que o professor vestia. As calças incômodas levaram o mesmo caminho sendo jogadas no chão, não importava onde. – Acho que estás muito melhor assim. – observou, olhando o corpo esculpido do Hatake. – _"Que gato que eu tenho na minha cama..."_ – pensou, passando a língua nos lábios.

- Calma delicia. Serei todinho seu essa noite, não precisa se preocupar. – para provocar mais ainda o loiro, começou a passar a mão pelo membro que ainda estava dentro do boxe – Você quer?

O Namikaze engoliu em seco. O tal do gato estava a provocá-lo! Estava a babar, olhando aquela cena. Incapaz de dizer algo, anuiu com a cabeça.

- Então vem pegar. - disse tirando a boxe negra que usava, ficando assim completamente nu.

Os olhos azuis encontraram-se com os olhos negros. Lentamente, Minato foi aproximando o seu rosto daquele pênis imenso, daquela ereção poderosa. Meteu na boca, bem devagar, vendo-se a torturar o grisalho.

- Ahhhh... Isso safado... Chupa meu pau... Humm... – jogou a cabeça pra trás, aquele loiro sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Nesse mesmo momento ouviu um gemido alto vindo do quarto ao lado do que estava, pelo jeito o Naruto estava se divertindo também.

Minato excitou-se muito quando ouviu aquilo. E também ouviu o tal do gemido, mas não se ralaria com aquilo agora. Chupou aquela tora que tinha na boca, chupou com gosto e lambeu, que nem um pirulito.

Kakashi gemia cada vez mais alto, aquele boquete estava o levando à loucura, o loiro chupava seu pau todo, como se dependesse daquilo pra viver. Segurou a cabeça dele e forçou ele ir mais fundo, sentindo logo em seguida seu pau tocar a garganta de Minato.

Tentou enganar o grisalho. Não custava nada. Enquanto a sua boca hábil chupava aquele pau gostoso, uma das mãos do maior deslocou-se até a entrada do Hatake e começou a acariciar aquela zona.

- Pode ir tirando a mão dai imediatamente. Já disse que o seme aqui sou eu. Se não quiser tudo bem, eu vou embora. – disse retirando a mão atrevida de sua entrada e se insinuando a levantar.

- Volta aqui, gatinho. – ordenou o loiro – Não precisas de ficar assanhado, não. Estava só a ver o quão quente esse lugar aí pode ser. – voltou ao boquete, dedicando-se afincadamente.

- Aaahh... Então tá... Mas gatinho não... Humm... Prefiro cachorro... Aaahh... – aquilo estava sendo uma loucura, do jeito que ia logo gozaria naquela boquinha quente, coisa que estava louquinho para fazer.

- Eu acho que preferes mesmo é safado, isso sim... – provocou o mais velho, sugando com força, apertando os testículos daquele homem-pecado.

- Ahhhh... Isso... Faz assim mesmo... Faz assim que logo... Te darei leitinho... – queria gozar logo, ansiava pelo que viria depois. Mostraria aquele loiro safado que não era brincadeira quando se tratava de sexo, por isso que seu filho veio procurá-lo.

- Isso, cachorrinho... – interrompia muito brevemente para falar e voltava logo ao que fazia. – Dá leitinho para o teu gatinho, vai...

- Então chupa mais forte... Ahhh... Que logo te dou seu leitinho... Gatinho safado... – voltou a segurar os cabelos loiros do Namikaze, sentindo assim seu pau ir novamente à garganta dele.

- Hmm... Hmm... – cada vez que o pau de Kakashi tocava a sua garganta, um ou outro gemido mais alto era abafado. Sugou e mordeu com vontade aquele pau delicioso. Passou a masturbar-se, querendo que o calor se fosse embora, querendo que o seu membro o parasse de torturar.

Vendo o que o Namikaze estava a fazer, lhe segurou a mão.

- Calminha... Logo te darei o que você quer... Humm... Vou... Gozar... – e com um gemido um pouco mais alto, se esvaiu naquela boquinha quente e convidativa – Aaahhhhhhh Minatooooo...

- Hmmmm! – sentiu o seme gozar abundantemente na sua boca e gemeu com isso. Engoliu o que lhe foi dado com muito agrado. Afinal, Kakashi era para lá de delicioso. Beijou-o com a língua e falou: - Que cachorro mais delicioso eu fui caçar...

- Mas agora, quem se tornou a caça foi você... – virou o loiro para baixo de si, e com movimentos rápidos, logo Minato já estava completamente nu – Humm... Que corpo mais delicioso... Não vejo a hora de come-lo inteirinho... Tesão.

Sorriu safadamente. Deitou-se na cama e abriu-se todo para o sensei do seu filho.

- Ai sou um tesão? Ai queres comer-me? Então vem aqui... Vem aqui, meu lindo... Quero o teu pau todinho enterrado em mim...

- Não me provoques Minato... Pode arrepender-te... – se deitou por cima do loiro e deixou com que seus paus se tocassem – Tem certeza que pode aguentar com tudo isso aqui? - falou olhando para seu próprio pau.

- Hmmm... Ahhh... Kakashi para com a sacanagem e mete esse pau grande e grosso dentro de mim, onegai... – ronronou o gatinho, fazendo uma carinha fofa para o cachorro.

- Então pede... Humm... Pede com jeitinho que meto tudinho em você... Meu gatinho gostoso... Delicioso... – esfregava mais e mais seu pau no do amante.

- AHHHHH! – gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior. Será que Kakashi ainda não percebera como ele estava desesperado por tê-lo? Encostou a sua boca no ouvido do grisalho e, muito a custo, sussurrou: - Hmmm... Ka-Kakashi...V-Vem... Meu cachorro lindinho... Dá-me o teu... O teu pau gostoso... Foda-me sem dó nem piedade... Onegai, Kakashi-sama...

- Agora melhorou... Se queres tanto assim... Toma o que é teu... – e numa única investida brusca, se enterrou inteiro no loiro – Aaaahhhhhhhh... Como é apertadinho Mina-kun... Humm... Delicia...

- Ahhhhh... Kakashi-sensei...! – estava habituado a ser seme, mas jamais negaria ter um pau daqueles enterrado em si. E como era gostoso sentir-se completamente preenchido. – Que pau mais gostoso... Fode-me... Fode-me como um macho, Kakashi!

Kakashi começou a se mover num ritmo frenético, seu pau se encaixava perfeitamente na entrada do loiro, não conseguia parar de se mover, parecia que o loiro lhe puxava para dentro. Aquilo estava uma loucura, gemia sem parar, alto, forte, não conseguia se conter.

Enlouqueceu com aquele ritmo. Aquele Kakashi era muito macho na cama! O pau mais-que-duro de Kakashi entrava e saía de Minato a uma velocidade muito satisfatória. E os gemidos de Minato provavam isso. Abraçava o grisalho, fazendo-o ir mais fundo, gemendo o seu ouvido. Tinha medo que Kakashi fugisse dali.

- Ahhh... Meu cachorroooo... És uma d-delícia... Tá indo muito fundo, bem fundo... Hmmm...

- Você que é uma delicia meu gatinho... Aaaaahhhhhhh... Vem no colinho do seu cachorro vem... Cavalga em mim safado... – se retirou de dentro dele e se sentou, batendo assim nas próprias coxas – Vem aqui, vem...

Minato gargalhou e deu o seu sorriso mais sacana, safado, sedutor para aquele homem.

- O gatinho vai já... – e gatinhou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto descia no pau que o consumia. – Hmmm... – enlaçou o pescoço de Kakashi e beijou-o molhadamente. Começou a mover-se, aumentando a velocidade progressivamente. Cavalgava que nem um safado, que nem uma putinha...

- Isso minha delicia... Cavalga gostoso no pau do teu cachorro... Humm... – aquilo era uma loucura, o loiro sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo – Cavalgas como uma puta... Pelo jeito... Humm... É acostumado a isso... – ergueu um pouco o corpo do loiro, e bombou fortemente.

- Que delíííícia... Eu sou sempre seme... Mas sei... Sei fazer as coisas como devem ser feitas... – respondeu, jogando mais o seu quadril de encontro ao Hatake. – N- Não quero que i-isto acabe... Kakashi!

- Aaahhhhhhh... – Kakashi já não conseguia dizer mais nada com nexo, estava perdido em meio as sensações de prazer, gozaria a qualquer instante.

Ambos enlouqueciam a cada minuto. Aquilo estava delicioso, insano. Passou a masturbar-se no mesmo ritmo em que cavalgava. Já sentia o fim próximo, o que era uma pena. Queria ficar no colo do seu cachorro eternamente, queria ter aquele pau enterrado em si até ao fundo para sempre. Beijou Kakashi, movendo a língua aleatoriamente. Deliciado com as investidas.

- V-Vou gozar... Meu cachorro lindo...

- Então goza pra mim... Goza que também irei gozar... Aaaahhhhh... – sem precisar dizer mais nada, Kakashi se esvaiu no interior quente de Minato, no mesmo instante em que ouvia dois gemidos altos, mas esses não eram do amante – Como você é... Uma delicia... Hummmmm... Quente e... Apertado...

- Ahhhh... Kakashi-sensei! – gemeu o nome do amante e gozou abundantemente, melando a cara do Hatake com o seu mel. Agarrou-se mais a ele, arfando pesadamente, o seu corpo todo tensionado por causa do orgasmo. - Tu é que és... Uma delícia...

- É o que sempre ouço... Você também é muito delicioso Mina-kun... – sorriu safadamente enquanto afagava os cabelos loiros, iria provocar um pouco o loiro - Igual ao seu filho...

- Só igual? Ok, tudo bem, tu é que sabes. – falou, num tom emburrado. Deixou-se ficar naquela posição. Gostava de estar naqueles braços fortes. – Tu também és igualzinho ao subdiretor da Namikaze Records.

- Sei... Fala isso da boca pra fora... Sei muito bem que sou o melhor no que faço. – deu um leve selinho no loiro - Está emburrado por quê? – sabia muito bem o porquê de ele estar daquele jeito, mas amava provocá-lo.

- Não gostei de ser comparado com o miúdo ali ao lado... Mas, vendo bem, eu sou uke uma vez por outra... Ele é todos os dias... – e riu, dando um beijo na face de Kakashi. – Até que fico feliz de estar o nível dele, o que prova que sou melhor, meu cachorrinho.

Kakashi riu com a afirmação do loiro, achava muito meigo ele ter ficado emburrado só por ter sido comparado ao loiro mais novo.

- Hai, hai. É melhor, muito melhor. Mas agora, seu cachorrinho precisa ir. Ainda tenho muito que fazer para amanha, tenho aulas a preparar.

- Por favor, fica aqui comigo... – pediu, fazendo a cara de gatinho fofo. – Mas fico feliz sabendo que sou muito melhor.

- Infelizmente tenho que ir. Se pudesse ficaria aqui a noite toda com você. – deu um leve selinho nos lábios do loiro e o tirou de seu colo, para logo em seguida se levantar e começar a se vestir – Mas duma próxima vez, fico sim a noite toda aqui.

- A próxima vez, por mim, é já amanhã. - sorriu safadamente. – Mas olha que antes de te ires embora eu quero um beijo decente... Um daqueles calientes...

Kakashi sorriu e logo juntos o Namikaze nos braços, dando assim o tão esperado beijo caliente.

- Agora tenho de ir. – terminou de se vestir e esperou o menor também fazê-lo.

- Era desse beijo que eu estava a falar. – vestiu-se num ápice e deu um tapa na bunda tesão do professor. – Vou ter saudades tuas.

Ambos saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas. Minato acompanhou o sensei à porta.

- Só mais um. – falou e beijou Kakashi. Sugou-lhe a língua, provando mais daquilo – Até depois, meu cachorro gostoso.

Mas assim que ia fechar a porta, Kakashi vê dois de seus alunos descendo as escadas sorrateiramente.

- Olá Naruto. Como é bom te ver. – lançou um olhar desejoso ao loiro menor – Yo Sasuke, o que faz aqui uma hora dessas? – olhou no relógio, já eram 3:00.

_Continua..._


	5. Conflicts

_ Anteriormente em Sin:_

Ambos saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas. Minato acompanhou o sensei à porta.

- Só mais um. – falou e beijou Kakashi. Sugou-lhe a língua, provando mais daquilo. – Até depois, meu cachorro gostoso.

Mas assim que ia fechar a porta, Kakashi vê dois de seus alunos descendo as escadas sorrateiramente.

- Olá Naruto. Como é bom te ver. – lançou um olhar desejoso ao loiro menor – Yo Sasuke, o que faz aqui uma hora dessas? – olhou no relógio, já eram 3:00.

_ Agora: _

- E-Eu? V-Vim fazer um trabalho com o Naruto, é isso... – respondeu, no meio de balbucios.

- É isso mesmo Kakashi-sensei. E o senhor, o que fazes aqui? – olhava para seu pai com um olhar amedrontado, tinha medo do que aconteceria depois que seu sensei e seu amigo fossem embora.

Minato também olhava para Naruto. – _"Faço idéia do tipo de trabalho que o Sasuke fez contigo, meu filho."_ - pensou, vendo o loiro com medinho.

- Vim apenas tratar de uns assuntos da escola com seu pai. Mas já estava de saída. Você vem também Sasuke? – sabia que se seu aluno ficasse se meteria numa tremenda confusão.

- H-Hai! – exclamou, juntando-se ao sensei. – Vejo-te amanhã, Naruto. Adeus, Minato-san.

- Tchau Sasu, até amanha. Tchau Kakashi-sensei. – agora sim estava ferrado, iria ficar sozinho com seu pai, sua vontade era de sair junto com os dois.

- Julgo que sei o trabalho que tu e o Sasuke estiveram a fazer. – falou, olhando para o seu filho, assim que fechou a porta. Sentia-se estranho. Começou a subir as escadas. Parou e disse: - Esquece a viagem. Amanhã mesmo começo a trabalhar novamente. – voltou a subir as escadas, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

- Espera. – estava com muita raiva de seu pai – Fica falando de mim, mas o meu sensei estava aqui também, e aposto que não era para resolver coisas da escola. – uma lagrima desceu de seus olhos, mas logo em seguida secou-a – Pelo visto levou-o para sua cama também. Deve ser costume do senhor.

- Podes sempre ir com o Sasuke para o tal sítio. Não tenho nada contra. – preferiu ignorar o que o filho dissera, tentando parecer frio, gelado. Não disse mais nada e entrou no quarto.

Naruto não iria deixar aquilo como estava, ver seu pai com seu sensei havia machucado muito, seguiu seu pai e entrou no quarto dele.

- Pois fique sabendo que prefiro ir com você ao sitio a com o Sasuke. Você é muito mais importante para mim do que ele. – correu e abraçou fortemente seu pai – Sabes que te amo, porque fazes isso comigo Otou-san?

- Se me amas, porque vais para a cama com outros? – perguntou, permanecendo frio. Porém, não resistiu a abraçar também o filho. – Não precisas de falar nada para mim. Se quiseres ir com o Sasuke eu não me oponho, a sério. – claro que desejava opor-se, mas não falaria aquilo por muito que quisesse.

- Mas, o senhor vai junto também neh? – queria ir com os dois ao sitio, tinha até uma proposta a fazer a seu pai.

- Achas que vou para algum lado com vocês os dois juntos?! – perguntou, pondo-se de pé. Olhava o filho, chateado mais consigo mesmo do que com o menor. – Não vou a lado nenhum mesmo!Não me apetece ver vocês juntos, não quero! E também não quero estar lá a fazer de vela ou coisa do gênero, Naruto!

- Tudo bem então Otou-san, falo amanha mesmo com o Sasuke que não iremos mais ao sitio. Já disse que prefiro ficar com o senhor. – fazia uma carrinha muito kawaii, queria ver se conseguia dobrar seu velho – Assim iremos só nós dois tá bom? - deu um leve selinho no maior, queria ver se seu plano estava dando certo.

- Acho bem. – deu um fraco sorriso e despiu-se, ficando somente de boxe. Apagou as luzes e deitou-se na cama, tapando-se em seguida com o fino lençol. – Vamos este fim-de-semana.

- Tudo bem então Otou-san, mas vamos ficar quanto tempo? – seu plano tinha falhado miseravelmente.

- Vinte dias. – respondeu Minato. Ficaram ambos calados.

- Não queres vir aqui para o pé do paizinho? – perguntou Minato para quebrar o silêncio, virando-se na cama e ficando de frente para o filho eu estava sentado.

- Iie. Vou me deitar. – na verdade queria sim, mas esperaria Minato ir atrás dele.

- Não vás... – murmurou baixinho, depois que Naruto saiu do seu quarto. Mas ele iria dar uma prenda ao seu Naruto. Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, parando um pouco no corredor.

Naruto ao entrar no seu quarto foi logo se despindo, retirou toda a roupa, como estava calor, iria dormir completamente nu. Deitou na cama e sem nem se cobrir, fechou os olhos, não tinha sono, mas faria de tudo para adormecer logo, a todo instante se lembrava de seu pai e o sensei na porta da casa, até imaginava o que tinha ocorrido entre eles.

Minato não queria esperar mais. Queria ir logo. Devagar, bem devagarzinho para não fazer barulho, deslocou-se no corredor até a porta do quarto de seu filho. Com igual calma, abriu-a, desejando não causar nenhum ruído.

_ "Hmmm... Desde quando ele dorme TODO nu?"_ – pensava, aproximando-se mais da cama do filho.

Julgava que o seu filho já dormia pela respiração tranquila e compassada deste. Passou a mão na cintura, no abdômen e no peito. – Ahhh... Que pele tão macia e quente... – pensou alto, acariciando. Aproximou a boca da nuca do filho e inalou o perfume daqueles cabelos loiros. – Hmmm...

Naruto gelou na mesma hora que sentiu seu pai lhe tocar, aquilo só podia ser um sonho, seu pai estava lhe tocando de forma carinhosa, mas não como um pai fazia. Assim que ouviu o que ele disse, sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar, mas ouvir o gemido dele foi demais para si, acabou gemendo também.

- Oh... – deixou escapar. Estaria o seu filho acordado? Não, ele continuava a achar que não. Tanto que continuou a acariciar o peito do filho, passando a beijar levemente o ombro do menor – Ficaria assim para sempre, ao teu lado... – murmurou continuamente na ignorância.

Naruto não conseguia mais se controlar, seu membro já dava sinal de vida, ouvir aquelas palavras de seu pai o deixava muito feliz, mas iria fazê-lo sofrer, assim como sofreu por ele, quem sabe ele lhe daria mais valor.

- O-Otou-san? – fingia que estava acordando, abria lentamente os olhos.

- Naruto! – exclamou, afastando-se repentinamente. – I-Isto não é o que parece...

- Ah? Do que está falando Otou-san? – ria internamente com a cara do pai, a hora de se vingar estava chegando.

- De nada, filho. Vim só ver se estava tudo bem contigo, é isso. – recompôs-se. Tinha de tomar mais cuidado ou Naruto acabaria por descobrir tudo. – Mas desde quando tu dormes TODO nu?

- Desde quando está muito calor. Vai me dizer que também não dorme todo nu quando está calor? – colocou as mãos sobre o pau para esconder a ereção que ali se formava. Ver seu pai somente de boxe era de fato, uma tentação.

- No meu quarto também está calor e eu ainda tenho o boxe vestido. – ficou pensativo durante momentos. – Mas aqui... Aqui realmente está calor... – e, sem mais demoras, despiu o seu boxe preto.

- O-Otou-san... Humm... – não conseguiu reprimir o gemido, ver seu pai todo nu somente lhe aumentou mais ainda o fogo que sentia.

- Porque estás a gemer? – indagou retoricamente. Queria possuir o filho ali mesmo, fazer amor com ele e não apenas sexo. Se bem que receava falar o que não devia, aquilo que tentava esconder do filho. – É o calor?

- H-Hai... É o calor que sinto... Perto de você... – se mexeu na cama, como se, se oferecesse – Quer apagar esse meu fogo?

Sorriu bastante feliz. O seu filho estava ali, praticamente a oferecer-se.

- Não vou apagar o teu fogo... Quero que sempre sintas isso por mim... – disse, deitando-se na cama por cima de Naruto.

- Porque quer isso? – não entendia onde seu pai queria chegar com aquilo, será que... Não, isso era impossível, ele mesmo já dissera que não o amava da mesma forma que era amado pelo filho.

- Eu... Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – olhou os orbes azuis, vendo neles o seu reflexo. – Ou então entende como quiseres. Mas eu desejo que o teu fogo por mim jamais se apague. – beijou o menor, explorando carinhosamente a sua boquinha.

Naruto não entendeu nada do que o maior estava falando, mas mesmo assim resolveu aproveitar o beijo, mas estava decidido a uma coisa, não iria passar daquele beijo. Só se entregaria ao pai novamente quando fosse correspondido.

Realmente, o seu filho era bastante doce. Queria para sempre provar aquele mel, queria para sempre àquela saliva.

- Naruto... – chamou, findando o beijo e lambendo o pescoço do rapaz. – Hmmm... Aishi...

- O que disse Otou-san? Não entendi... – tinha a impressão de que seu pai iria falar que o amava, mas achou ter ouvido errado.

- Já falei de mais, isso sim. – levantou-se e retirou-se à pressa daquele quarto. O seu corpo tremia com o susto. O que estava ele prestes a dizer? Entrou no seu quarto e deitou-se rapidamente na cama. – _"Ah, minha mãe do céu... O que ia eu dizer? Nunca seria bem visto pela sociedade."_ – pensava, enquanto esperava que o sono viesse.

Enquanto isso, Naruto se encontrava ainda em sua cama sem entender nada.

_"O que será que houve com meu Otou-san? Ele estava muito estranho..."_ – se virou na cama e resolveu dormir – _"Tenho que me lembrar de falar com o Sasuke amanha, infelizmente meu Otou-san não o deixa ir junto."_ – inconscientemente deu um sorriso safado – _"Mas ele não perde por esperar, vou me divertir muito nessa viagem, a se vou."_ – com este ultimo pensamento, adormeceu.

Minato não estava a conseguir adormecer. Não estava mesmo. Não parava de pensar no assunto. Contar ou não contar? Pensava uma e outra vez e, no fim, sempre achava melhor não contar.

_"Ah, merda... Não tenho sono nenhum... Kushina, ajuda-me, onegai... Será que é muito errado o que eu sinto pelo nosso filho?"_ – Ficou a remoer até que não deu mais e acabou por adormecer, esperando ansioso o dia seguinte.

-x-

Naruto acordou atrasado, tinha dormido de mais. Rapidamente tomou um banho e se vestiu, correu para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa e sair o mais rápido possível para a escola, tinha que falar com Sasuke e avisar aos professores sobre a viagem.

Minato acordou com Naruto. Cruzou-se com ele quando este saiu da casa de banho depois do banho, completamente apressado.

- Ohayo, Naruto. – reparou como o rapaz estava apressado. – Qual é a pressa?

- Estou atrasado. – disse pegando uma maça para comer, ou pelo menos tentar – Tenho que chegar à escola em 5 minutos. Ai Kami-sama, não vai dar tempo.

- Meu caro, posso levar-te à escola. – ofereceu-se – É só dizeres que sim.

- Eu agradeceria muito Otou-san. Vamos então? – já se encontrava de saída da cozinha.

- Vamos. – e ambos saíram do apartamento, apressados.

Já no Ferrari, Minato pisou a fundo o acelerador, causando uma chiadeira por causa dos pneus no asfalto.

- Calma Otou-san, se eu morrer não vai ter como falar com ninguém. – riu do que disse – Tô atrasado, mas também não precisa nos matar.

- Não digas isso. Não te quero perder. Não quero sequer pensar nessa hipótese. – e reduziu a velocidade, atendendo ao filho. A escola estava próxima, pelo que foi procurando sítio para estacionar.

- Valeu Otou-san. – disse Naruto assim que seu pai estacionou o carro em frente a escola, saindo logo em seguida do carro.

- Naruto. – chamou. – Falta o meu beijo. Não vais embora sem te despedires de mim, vais?

- Mas Otou-san. Estamos no meio da rua. – se aproximava do pai, tinha medo que o vissem, o que pensariam deles dois.

Minato parou para pensar. Pelos visto, o menor pensava da mesma maneira que ele. Seria péssimo se fossem descobertos.

- Estás a ver, Naruto? É por isto que, por mais que eu queira, não devo amar-te como homem. – afagou os cabelos loiros em forma de despedida. Entrou no carro. – Até logo.

- Até Otou-san. – respondeu um tom baixo, apesar de ter dito aquilo, não era muito bem o que queria dizer, se arrependera de falar, mas agora já era tarde de mais. Deu as costas pro carro que saia e entrou na escola, encontrando assim Sasuke, que pelo visto estava atrasado também.

- Yo Sasuke. Preciso muito falar com você. – disse indo em direção a sala de aula – É sobre a viagem ao sitio.

- Olá, Naruto. – acompanhou o amigo. – Fala, o que houve?

- Hehe. Bem... Depois de ontem... Meu Otou-san não quer mais que você vá com a gente. – coçou a cabeça como se pedisse desculpas – Você entende não é?

- Eu não posso ir, é? Tudo bem, eu compreendo. – ficou cabisbaixo, mas depois ergueu a cabeça novamente. – Não tem mal. Quem sabe, talvez numa próxima.

- Me entenda Sasu, depois de meu Otou-san ver nós dois juntos ontem, falou que eu não poderia levá-lo junto. Coisa que é uma pena, mas bem que poderíamos nos despedir antes de eu ir né. – tinha um sorriso sedutor na face.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente. É justo. Mas o teu pai não sabia que tu... Enfim... – começou. – Enfim, que tu já fazes sexo.

- Saber ele sabia. Mas ele não gostou muito de me ver com você. Sempre achou que fossemos só amigos. E você sabe o que sinto por ele. – respirou fundo – Contei a ele faz pouco tempo.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Sorriu.

- Hai, hai. Talvez eu compreenda ainda melhor o porquê do teu otou-san não querer que eu vá. – disse, olhando o teto da sala de aula.

- E porque acha que ele não quer que você vá? – olhava pro amigo/amante curioso – Eu ainda não entendi isso nele.

- Ainda és tão ingênuo, Naruto. Ainda não consegues enxergar para além do óbvio. – Sasuke olhou para Naruto. – É algo que deves descobrir por ti mesmo. E se ele ainda não te disse com todas as letras é porque não vai ser fácil. E mais: Um passo em falso e pode tudo acabar.

Não entendeu muito bem o que o Uchiha queria dizer com aquilo, mas resolveu deixar de lado, depois pensaria com calma no assunto.

-x-

Na hora do intervalo, Naruto falou com todos os senseis que tinha, todos os homens concordaram prontamente em deixá-lo viajar, já que sua nota era fantástica, coisa que havia conseguido com certa ajuda extracurricular, já as professoras mulheres relutaram um pouco, mas após verem que os outros haviam deixado, liberaram também. O resto do dia se passou normal, e logo deu sua hora de voltar para casa.

-x-

Assim que Naruto chegou à casa da escola, viu seu pai na sala assistindo TV.

- Yo Otou-san. Cheguei. – disse isso enquanto subia correndo pro quarto para deixar sua mochila lá, descendo logo em seguida – Como foi seu dia?

- Foi normal. Não fiz nada de nada. – sorriu. – E o teu?

- Normal também. Já falei com os senseis, todos me liberaram para viajar, e também já falei com Sasuke. – essa ultima parte disse em um tom entristecido.

- Oh... Estás tristonho porque o teu namorado não vem? – perguntou sarcástico. – Eu falei que podias ir com ele.

- E eu já disse que prefiro ir com você. E sabe muito bem que Sasuke é apenas meu amigo. – empurrou seu pai do sofá – Chega pra lá, tá ocupando muito espaço. – estava cada vez mais emburrado.

- Amigo como quem diz... Amigos desses eu também tenho muitos... – picou, continuando a atentar na TV – E não precisas de amuar.

Naruto virou a cara, estava mais emburrado do que antes.

- Humft. Sei muito bem os amigos que você tem na gravadora, não é mesmo senhor PRESIDENTE da Namikaze Records? – disse isso em tom de ironia

Minato gargalhou.

- Ainda és tão infantil, Naruto... Onde é que tu tens moral para falar, han? Falas que me amas e sais por aí indo para a cama com qualquer um. – um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Fico com quem me quer, se você não me deseja, vou atrás de quer me deseje. Apenas isso. – olhou o pai nos olhos – Posso ser feliz né?

- Tu não percebes nada de nada. – murmurou Minato, sentindo-se inundar por lágrimas. – Caramba, Naruto! Se acha que é assim então vai. Mas fica sabendo que nesse dia eu deixarei de te amar como amo. – levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Agora sim, falara demais.

- Otou... – mas já era tarde de mais, seu pai já havia ido pro quarto – _"O que ele quis dizer com isso? Só pode ser uma coisa. Ele me ama. Mas... Porque não fala logo. Não sabe o quanto estou sofrendo por fazer tudo que faço com ele."_ – uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto – _"Preciso falar com ele. Mas primeiro vou o deixar pensar um pouco no que me disse. Talvez na viagem eu converse com ele."_ – pensou isso enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto.

Minato estava deitado na cama, ainda a pensar no que dissera. Jurava a si mesmo que não iria relacionar-se com o seu filho de outro jeito que não como pai, não queria que o rapaz fosse discriminado ou algo do gênero. Sabia que o incesto não era bem visto na sociedade e, por isso, precisava proteger o seu filho dos seus sentimentos pecaminosos. Está certo, pecar já ele pecou só por ter desejado o filho e ter sucumbido a esse sentimento no dia em que o chamara para a sua cama.

_"E eu não consigo jogar fora estes sentimentos... O que eu sinto é tão forte... Não posso nem comparar com o que senti pela Kushina..."_ – pensava agarrado à almofada. Fazia até lembrar uma criancinha.

Naruto estava deitado na sua cama pensando em tudo que aconteceu entre ele e seu pai nesses últimos dias, no que eles tinham e no que tem agora. Revirava-se de um lado pro outro da cama, não conseguia por os pensamentos no lugar, sabia que era errado o que sentia pelo maior, mas sempre sentiu isso. Quando tentava se relacionar com alguém, seja homem ou mulher, achava que estava faltando alguma coisa, mas quando estava com seu pai, tinha essa coisa consigo. Era o sentimento de amor que faltava com os outros e tinha com o pai.

_"Depois de hoje, sei que ele me ama, mas estou em duvida do que fazer quanto a isso. Vejo que ele sofre por me amar, que acha errado. Então porque eu também não sofro, porque não acho errado. Só quero ser feliz, e fazê-lo feliz também... Pelo jeito, é melhor eu esquecê-lo por uns tempos, até ele se decidir o que fazer com esse sentimento... Será difícil..."_ – não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, que jorravam sem parar de seus olhos azuis.

O Namikaze resolveu levantar-se da cama e ir acalmar-se. Não fazia aquilo muitas vezes. Apenas uma vez por outra, quando tinha mesmo que recobrar o controle sobre si. Abriu a primeira gaveta do criado mudo e de lá tirou um maço de cigarros. Pegou no isqueiro, apagou todas as luzes do seu quarto e foi até a varanda que tinha ligação com o quarto. Estava se muito bem ali. A lua cheia iluminava toda a noite. Puxou fogo à ponta do cigarro e começou a fumá-lo, olhando intrigado o brilho da lua.

Como se tivessem pensado ao mesmo tempo, Naruto que havia parado de fumar por causa do que seu pai dissera, pegou os cigarros na mochila, que tinha lá para momentos como aquele, pegou também o isqueiro e voltou a se deitar na cama, ascendeu o cigarro dando um trago forte, puxando quase metade deste. Soltou a fumaça e tentou relaxar, mas era difícil... Queria saber como o loiro maior estava. Queria confortá-lo, mas em respeito ao silencio dele, terminou de fumar e se deitou. Talvez no dia seguinte as coisas melhorassem.

Minato terminou o cigarro e voltou para dentro. Realmente acalmara-se. Decerto, agora conseguiria adormecer em paz. E foi mesmo. Assim que pôs a cabeça na almofada adormeceu.

-x-

O sol despontou no horizonte e ofereceu a sua luminosidade para iluminar o quarto do jovem presidente da Namikaze Records. Abriu um olho e esfregou o outro, sentando-se na cama em seguida e espreguiçando-se.

_"Que belo dia para partir em viagem..."_ – pensou, levantando-se de um pulo da cama. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro do seu quarto e entrou no Box. Tomaria um daqueles banhos matinais que o deixavam sempre bem disposto. Saiu do banho, completamente fresquinho. Enrolou a toalha na cintura como sempre fazia e saiu do quarto. Dirigiu-se ao quarto do filho para acordá-lo. Os seus cabelos loiros e molhados deixavam escorrer gotas de água, que deslizavam pelo pescoço até ao peito e costas.

_"Ainda deve estar mesmo a dormir, não se ouve barulho nenhum..."_ – pensou, abrindo a porta do quarto e entrando. Aproximou-se da caminha do filho e teve, novamente, como em tantas outras vezes, uma enorme vontade de acordá-lo com um beijo apaixonado. Respirou fundo e abanou levemente o ombro do loirinho.

- Naruto... Tá na hora de acordar... – disse baixinho, com a boca perto do ouvido do bonitão adormecido.

Naruto apenas se virou ignorando o chamado do pai, não havia dormido bem à noite, por esse motivo não queria acordar.

- Filho, acorda... Vamos de viagem para o sítio, não te lembras? – perguntou, ainda sussurrando. A sua mão ainda abanava o ombro do menino.

- Me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho Otou-san... – estava morrendo de sono, mas sabia que tinha que acordar para ir viajar.

- Não, não posso deixar. Tens muito tempo para dormir quando estivermos a caminho do chalé. – dito isto e jurando a si mesmo que era só para acordar Naruto, beijou o rapazinho. Inocentemente, o beijo que deu carregava sensualidade e algum desejo.

Naruto inconsciente do que fazia, abriu sua boca e pôs a língua na boca de seu pai, não fazia por mau, estava ainda meio sonolento.

Deixou-se levar pelo que não devia. Entrelaçou a sua língua com a do filho, brincou com o piercing e, como se não bastasse, agarrou-se mais ao loirinho.

- Hmmm... – gemeu, perdido no que fazia.

Somente quando ouviu o gemido de seu pai é que Naruto se tocou do que estava fazendo, mais que depressa se afastou dele, arfava devido ao beijo, olhou assustado pro pai, tinha prometido a si mesmo que iria dar um tempo pro mais velho pensar.

- Go-gomen Otou-san, eu não queria... Gomen... – dizia enquanto abaixava a face, em pedido de desculpa.

- Eu que peço desculpa. Não era minha intenção ir tão longe. – levantou-se dali e dirigiu-se à porta. Antes de sair, apressado, disse: - Toma banho rápido que estarei lá em baixo à tua espera para o pequeno-almoço.

Não teve nem tempo de responder, seu pai já havia saído do quarto. Meio com preguiça ainda, se levantou e pegou a roupa que havia separado, pegou também a toalha e se dirigiu ao banheiro, sendo rápido neste, não tinha o porquê se demorar mais que o necessário no banho. Trocou-se e foi para a cozinha, encontrando lá seu pai já sentado a mesa para tomarem o café da manhã.

- O que tem pra comer Otou-san? – não havia reparado antes, mas estava morrendo de fome.

- Torradas, leite, suco de laranja, café, bolo de caramelo... – anunciou, começando a pôr manteiga numa torrada.

Achou estranho o tom frio que seu pai usou para falar, mas ignorou esse fato e pegou um pedaço de bolo e um pouco de leite, começou a comer em silencio. Ambos comiam e nada se ouvia. Minato já comera de tudo um pouco, mas ainda tinha fome.

- Estás muito calado... Porque não dizes qualquer coisa? – perguntou, voltando a pegar bolo.

- Não tenho nada a dizer. E também, achei que o senhor pudesse querer ficar sem ser atrapalhado. – tinha tristeza no rosto.

- Naruto, tu tens sempre algo para dizer. – contrapôs, terminando de comer. Pôs o prato e a caneca que usara na pia e encostou-se à bancada, esperando o seu filho terminar de comer.

- Não é nada mesmo Otou-san. – se dirigiu a pia e fez igual a seu pai, depois foi em direção a porta e parou nessa – Vamos viajar ou não? – tinha um sorriso no rosto, sorriso esse que era forçado, mas faria de tudo para o tempo que fosse passar com seu pai fosse feliz.

- Vamos, claro. Vou só pegar o saco de viagem lá a cima. – saiu da cozinha e começou a subir as escadas. – Não precisas de sorrir se não quiseres.

E desapareceu, indo na direção de seu quarto.

Naruto também subiu para pegar sua mala.

_Continua..._


	6. Travel

Eram dez horas da manhã quando Minato e Naruto saíram de casa. Entraram no carro e arrancaram, dirigindo-se para o sítio. Ainda demoravam duas horas até chegar ao chalé da família Namikaze.

- Vou pôr música. - ligou o rádio e pôs uma música super animada a tocar.

- Hehe, eu gosto dessa musica. - tocava Shining Collection do Nittle Grasper1 - Posso aumentar Otou-san?

- Claro. Mete no máximo. Esta é das minhas favoritas. - falou, animado.

**[GARASU] no Bed ni toraware no motion**

O movimento do encarceramento em uma cama de vidro

**tesaguride shukujo wa kami kudaku**

que primeiro é quebrada pelo manusear desajeitado de uma mulher

**soliday na tall de midara na hane collection**

Uma coleção perdida de penas com o esvanecer da solidão

**himei hodo mujaki na yoru ga hoshii**

que quase grita a desejada inocência na noite

**Yuuutsu no oride odoru juyuu to uso ni tsuranukare**

Dançando através de liberdade e mentiras no sentimento de depressão

**moroku mai chiru Puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate**

Peças frágeis de quebra-cabeça que saem desse curso

Os dois se balançavam junto com a musica, agora sim, o clima estava melhor, estavam os dois sorrindo e cantando junto com o Ryuichi. Não poderia estar melhor.

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**

Beijo brilhante, estamos nos beijando em meus olhos

**tokedasu hanabira mo jama ni Naru**

Derretendo até as pétalas das flores em nosso caminho

**Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

Me faça brilhar, mudando para as mais excitantes cores

**kagayaku hajimeta maboroshi**

que primeiro brilharam em uma visão

**Shikai wo nukedashita Panorama no Dimension**

O campo de vista excede a dimensão do panorama

**kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru**

Uma perfeita mímica que apenas treme

**Cheap na shokushuu wa mitsu wo motomeru Reaction**

Um toque vulgar a quem teve reação de procurar segredos

**tsumetakitemo [HIWAI] na kimi ga mitai**

Você quer vê-los mesmo que sejam friamente obscenos

Minato optou por seguir por uma estrada menos movimentada. Não lhe apetecia ir pela auto-estrada, apesar desta ser mais rápida. Abriu o vidro do carro e pôs o braço de fora, como sempre fazia.

**Nana-iro ni moteasobu wakidashita kairaku no umi**

Um mar de prazer derramante que altera as cores do arco-íris

**kage ga fuchidoru Game kono sekai kara uchinuke**

Que ataca dentro desse mundo adicionando sombras ao jogo franjado

**Kiss shining kodoku wo katachidori**

Beijo brilhante, imitando solidão

**karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

Cortando o espaço com lástima

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no kakera**

Me faça brilhar, fragmentos do meu coração espalhados

**mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

Um esplendor que supera a esperança

- Ah, música gostosa... - falou no meio da letra.

- Muito boa mesmo. Amo essa musica. - ainda se balançava enquanto cantava a musica. Não conseguia parar quieto.

**Taiki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chuu no namida**

Pontas dos dedos vermelhas e encharcadas tingem a atmosfera com lágrimas de borboleta flutuantes

**subete wa suna ni naru Shining, make you cry**

E tudo virou tristeza... Brilhando, faz você chorar

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**

Beijo brilhante, estamos nos beijando em meus olhos

**tokedasu hanabira mo jama ni Naru**

Derretendo até as pétalas das flores em nosso caminho

**Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

Me mate brilhando, mudando para as mais excitantes cores

**kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi**

que primeiro brilharam em uma visão

- Tás-te a divertir... - observou Minato, sorrindo. - Que bom! - conduzia com atenção na estrada e no filho ao seu lado. Tinha como não amar aquele loirinho? O maior, um pouco relutante, achava que não.

**Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katachidori**

Por favor não chore, imitando solidão

**karamaru koukai ga ****kuu**** wo kiru**

Cortando o espaço com lástima

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no kakera**

Me faça brilhar, fragmentos do meu coração espalhados

**mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

Um esplendor que supera a esperança

As horas passaram e eles chegaram ao local. Para aquele tipo de lugar, Minato optara por levar o seu carro todo-o-terreno. Embrenhou-se naquele bosque que ele considerava lindo. O chalé da família ficava bem no meio do bosque, local onde havia um enorme lago, o qual ele adorava.

- Sempre que venho nesse lugar fico fascinado Otou-san. É tão lindo. - olhava admirando a paisagem.

- É, é muito lindo. Eu sempre adoro vir aqui... - falou, abraçando o menino por trás e admirando, igualmente, a paisagem. Era mais forte do que a razão ora.

Naruto corou com o abraço dado por seu pai, mas acabou aproveitando. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro do maior e ficou olhando o horizonte.

- Que pena que só vamos ficar por 20 dias. - dizia enquanto tentava olhar para o pai que estava atrás dele.

- Eu sempre desejei viver aqui. Quando era mais novo. - apertou mais o abraço, juntando mais os corpos. Deu um beijo no pescoço quente do filho. - Mas vão ser 20 espetaculares dias, eu acho.

- Pois eu tenho certeza. - se virou e deu um selinho no pai, dando um sorriso logo em seguida. - _"Vou aproveitar esses 20 dias para te conquistar Otou-san, você vai ver." _

Gostou do selinho. Pena que foi mesmo só um selinho. Bem, ali ninguém os veria, podia aproveitar para amar o seu filho. Porém, tinha medo de se apaixonar ainda mais por ele e, no fim, acabar machucando ainda mais o seu filho e a si mesmo.

- Vamos lá dentro, Naruto? - perguntou, tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Aahhmm... Vamos ficar só mais um pouco aqui fora. Onegai. - fazia cara de raposinha abandonada.

- Ficas muito kawaii desse jeito. - disse, enquanto tirava o saco de viagem de dentro do carro. - Vamos poder tomar banho no lago... Vai ser muito bom!

- Eba. Eu quero ir tomar banho no lago. Vamos agora? - seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

- Vamos agora, filho! Estas férias são para passá-las contigo, fazendo o que ti mais desejares! - exclamou, na maior das animações. Pousou o saco no chão e despiu a camisola. Tanto ele como Naruto já traziam os calções de banho vestidos. - Vamos, Naru?

- Vamos. - falava gritando e pulando, mais parecia uma criança de 7 anos do que um adolescente de 15. Tirou a roupa e ficou só com a sunga, correu o máximo que pode e mergulhou no lago, que era até que fundo.

Minato foi atrás. Jogou-se com tudo nas águas frias mas gostosas do lago. O corpo tencionou com o choque.

- Ahhh... - emergiu e sacudiu o cabelo loiro, livrando-se do excesso de água. - Como se está bem aqui...

Naruto se aproximou sorrateiramente por trás do pai e pulou em cima dele, fazendo este ir pro fundo do lago, mas em seguida se desesperou seu pai não voltava.

O Namikaze estava no fundo, fazendo treino de respiração. Viu a ansiedade com que Naruto movia as pernas e pensou se este estaria preocupado consigo.

_ "Melhor voltar..."_ - pensou, nadando até a superfície. Antes de chegar ao topo, foi deslizando as mãos pelas pernas torneadas do filho, abraçando fortemente quando chegou ao topo.

- Ah! - gritou desesperado quando sentiu algo em suas pernas, mas quando sentiu o abraço, respirou fundo, era só seu pai - Nossa Otou-san, que susto eu tomei. Primeiro você some, depois algo pega as minhas pernas... Humft. Quer me matar de susto é? - olhava pra seu pai fingindo estar irritado, mas na verdade havia até gostado da brincadeira.

- Claro que não te quero matar de susto, meu amorzinho... - murmurou, ficando a agarrar o filho. Ficou vermelho com o que dissera. Estava a ponto de morrer de vergonha.

- Meu amorzinho é você... - deu um beijo no nariz do pai e nadou para longe, entendeu aquilo como uma brincadeira, não viu a malicia com as palavras de seu pai - Você não me pega. - e voltou a nadar pra mais longe.

Foi atrás do filho. Deu uma série de braçadas vigorosas e estava muito perto do pequeno.

- Espera só para ver, gatinho... Para ver se o leão não te pega... - gargalhou e continuou a nadar.

- Ah socorro. Tem um leão feroz atrás de mim. - ria e nadava fugindo do pai, estava amando a brincadeira.

- Não há ninguém para te salvar. - riu junto com o filho. Divertia-se imenso. Iria pegar o filho de qualquer jeito. Mergulhou e resolveu nadar debaixo de água.

Naruto parou de nadar e olhou desesperado para trás, seu pai havia sumido de sua visão, olhou por todos os lados, mas nada. Começou a achar que o maior tinha saído da água. Resolveu ir nadando até onde havia visto seu pai pela ultima vez.

Minato viu o seu gatinho vir ter consigo, cada vez mais perto. Começou a emergir, devagar para não ser notado. Pegou novamente o filho e colou a si, tremendo por completo com o contato.

- Parece que o leão pegou o gatinho. - sussurrou bem abraçado ao loirinho.

-Ha! - gritou desesperado - Não faça mais isso. Dessa vez eu não gostei. - virou o rosto e ficou emburrado. tentou se soltar mas como o loiro maior era mais forte, acabou não conseguindo nada. - Dá pra me soltar? - ao mesmo tempo em que queria sair não queria.

- Eu não te quero soltar. - continuou a abraçar o filho. - E não fiques assim. Estávamos tão bem ainda agora...

- Então pare de me dar sustos. Sabe que não gosto. - ainda estava com a cara emburrada - Seu chato. Vai ter que se redimir mais tarde.

- E o que eu preciso fazer para me redimir, gatinho? - perguntou, afundando a cara no pescoço do menino.

- Humm... - era uma delicia sentir o pai tão perto - Deixa eu ver... Quero comidinha na boca...

- Ai é? Agora o menino virou bebê? - fez um charminho fofo. - Tudo bem. Eu dou, não tenho problema nenhum. - riu animado.

_"Ele nem imagina que tipo de comida eu tava falando, mas tudo bem, aceito essa também."_ - Vamos nadar mais um pouco e depois entrar? Estou com fome. - fazia uma carrinha muito kawaii.

- Por acaso temos almoço, mas temos de ir ao supermercado comprar o jantar, meu querido. - distanciou-se um pouquinho do menor. - Vamos lá então nadar que eu também estou com fome.

- Tudo bem Otou-san. Mais tarde vamos no mercado. - e se afastou do pai indo nadar novamente.

O Namikaze mais velho começou a nadar para a margem. Iria botar o saco de viagem dentro do chalé e organizar as coisas para o almoço para quando Naruto saísse do lago poder logo comer.

Naruto nadou mais meia hora, não se cansava daquilo, só saiu mesmo porque o cheiro da comida de seu pai lhe deu fome. Assim que entrou na casa, ainda pingando por casa de não ter se secado, foi à cozinha e lá encontrou o loiro maior.

- Tem o que de bom velho? - sabia que ele odiava quando o chamavam daquele jeito.

O pai olhou para Naruto com um olhar fulminante.

- Não sabia que era assim tão velho... - aproximou-se do loiro e começou a lamber o rosto molhado do filho. - Tem muita coisa boa para comer. É só olhar a mesa. - Afastou-se com um sorriso. Sentou-se à mesa e esperou o guri fazer o mesmo.

Seguiu o pai, se sentando também a mesa, mas como a comida estava coberta, não soube o que era.

- Dá pra parar com o suspense e falar logo o que tem pra comer, o velho. - falou enfatizando a palavra velho queria ver como ele reagiria.

Levantou-se da mesa, demonstrando um olhar sério. Foi até perto de Naruto e o fez levantar da cadeira.

- Não me provoques ou serei obrigado a mostrar-te o que o velho sabe fazer. - sussurrou com voz rouca e sensual.

- Go-gomen Otou-san. - engoliu em seco - Va-vamos co-comer? - estava assustado, não imaginava que aquela seria a reação do mais velho.

- Kawaii... - murmurou, beijando o filho. Voltou ao lugar. - Tem Ramen2 e Naruto3 para comer. E Dango4 de sobremesa. Itadakimasu!

- Ita-Itadakimasu. - ainda estava assustado com o maior, ele estava sério e do nada sorriu, o que estava acontecendo. Pegou a comida e comeu em silencio.

Minato, pelo contrário, estava animadíssimo e preocupado em encher o estômago. Comeu o bastante, tirando daqui e dali.

- Está simplesmente delicioso! O que achas do almoço, Naru? Estás tão calado... - olhou atento para o filho.

- Está delicioso. Quero apenas apreciar a comida. - mentiu, não falaria que estava com medo do maior. Assim que acabou a comida, foi pra sobremesa, dango - Esse dango está uma delicia também Otou-san. - comia sem parar, amava dango.

- Que bom! - mostrou um sorriso enorme. - Fi-lo para ti. - olhou o garoto comer com gosto aquilo que prepara para ele com tanto gosto.

Não pode responder, estava com a boca cheia. Comia e comia mais, daqui a pouco passava mal, mas era impossível parar de comer o dango, estava muito bom.

- Terminei. O que faremos agora? - falou, levantando-se da mesa e pondo o prato no lava-louça. - Oh, esqueci-me! Era para te dar a comidinha na boquinha!

Naruto parou de comer na mesma hora, olhou pro mais velho e sorriu travesso.

- Pode me dar o que comer na boca daqui a pouco. - tinha pensamentos nada inocentes na cabeça. Se levantou e também pois suas coisas na pia. - Vamos ver um filme?

- Vamos, claro. Tudo o que quiseres. - ficou pensativo. - Que filme veremos?

- Escolhe o senhor. Pode ser qualquer um, de qualquer gênero. - continuava a pensar perversões.

_ "E agora?"_ - pensou Minato. Só agora se lembrara do gênero de filmes que trouxera. - _"Bom, lá terá que ser." - _foi buscar o melhor filme que trouxera. Claro, todos os filmes que trouxera eram pornôs, mas enfim, o seu filho já não era uma criancinha - Vamos ver este. - foi ao leitor e colocou o DVD. - Só trouxe filmes deste gênero.

Quando Naruto viu o que se passava na TV, engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

_ "O que ele acha que tá fazendo pondo um filme desses? Quer que eu o agarre ou o que?"_ - se sentou mais do que desconfortável no sofá, mais parecia uma estátua - Que filme é esse Otou-san? - se fingia de inocente.

- O que te parece? É um filme pornô. Este é o melhor que tenho, é mesmo espetacular. - também se sentou no sofá, porém não percebeu o desconforto do filho. - Não trouxe mais nenhum gênero sem ser este, por isso... Mas, se não gostares do filme, podemos fazer outra coisa qualquer, não me importo. - falava enquanto não ousava tirar os olhos do ecrã, que agora exibia os dois atores a despirem-se um ao outro e a jogar as roupas no sofá da sala onde ambos conversavam.

- Não me importo com o filme, me importo é com a reação que ele vai me causar. - falou mais para si do que para o maior - _"Desse jeito não me aguento e ataco-o aqui mesmo."_ - tentou relaxar um pouco, mas estava meio difícil.

Minato sorriu. Que bom que o seu filho não se importava.

- Oh, não... Esta é a melhor parte! - exclamou, entusiasmando-se. A cena começava a esquentar. Um dos homens começara a tocar-se e a chamar o outro para chupá-lo. Tanto se entusiasmou com a cena que, inconscientemente, levou a mão para dentro do boxe, tocando assim o seu pau que se encontrava muito duro. O ator fazia um boquete que parecia ser delicioso, a avaliar pela cara e pelos gemidos do outro, que estava delicioso - Naru... - gemeu Minato, olhando o filho que estava sem reação.

Naruto a cada segundo ficava mais e mais excitado, sentia seu pau ficar duro. Quando seu pai colocou a mão pra dentro do boxe, sentiu um arrepio subir o corpo todo. Quando este chamou o seu nome, nossa... Foi à última gota, se levantou e foi pra cima dele, se sentando em seu colo.

- Me possua agora. Não aguento mais reprimir o que sinto, mas se lembre, tenho sentimentos, não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois. - se esfregava no maior.

Minato engoliu em seco. Havia brincado com o fogo. Mordeu o lábio.

- Que se foda a sociedade. - exclamou, antes de começar a beijar intensamente o seu filho. Enquanto isso agarrou-lhe a cintura e fê-lo rebolar no seu colo.

- Humm... Porque diz isso... Aaahh... Otou-san? - estava muito excitado, mesmo que tentasse, sabia que não pararia mais por nada nesse mundo.

- Porque eu amo-te, desejo-te, quero-te para mim. Mas isso é errado. - ao mesmo tempo que manipulava o corpo do loirinho para este rebolar, adentrou com uma mão nos boxe do menino, apertando-lhe o membro duro e enorme.

- Eu... Eu também te amo... Fique comigo... Humm... Onegai... - se remexia mais no colo do maior, sentia o pau deste lhe acariciar a bunda, estava duro. Queria senti-lo inteirinho dentro de si.

- Eu falei para a sociedade se foder. Quero-te demasiado para ficar sem ti, para reprimir o que sinto. - aproximou o seu ouvido da orelha do menor. - Desta vez, farei amor contigo. - pegou no rapaz ao colo e fê-lo enlaçar a sua cintura com as pernas. Desligou a TV e o leitor de DVD e subiu as escadas do chalé. Iria com o seu filho para o quarto maior daquela casa. O quarto que iria testemunhar o amor que ambos sentiam.

- Otou-san... - não conseguia dizer mais nada, a emoção de tê-lo finalmente do jeito que sempre quis, com amor, estava inundando-o de felicidade, finalmente faria amor com ele, e não apenas sexo que nem da primeira vez, sabia que a partir dali, tê-lo-ia inteiramente para si, e seria dele.

_ Continua..._

1) A música Shining Collection na verdade é do ICEMAN, mas como no anime Gravitation ela é do Nittle Grasper, preferimos colocar como deles.

2) Ramen, macarrão instantâneo.

3) Naruto, apesar de ser o nome do personagem, nesse momento é o bolinho de peixe.

4) Dango, bolinhos feito de massa de arroz.


	7. Forever

Anteriormente em Sin:

- Eu falei para a sociedade se foder. Quero-te demasiado para ficar sem ti, para reprimir o que sinto. - aproximou o seu ouvido da orelha do menor. - Desta vez, farei amor contigo. - pegou no rapaz ao colo e fê-lo enlaçar a sua cintura com as pernas. Desligou a TV e o leitor de DVD e subiu as escadas do chalé. Iria com o seu filho para o quarto maior daquela casa. O quarto que iria testemunhar o amor que ambos sentiam.

- Otou-san... - não conseguia dizer mais nada, a emoção de tê-lo finalmente do jeito que sempre quis, com amor, estava inundando-o de felicidade, finalmente faria amor com ele, e não apenas sexo que nem da primeira vez, sabia que a partir dali, tê-lo-ia inteiramente para si, e seria dele.

Agora:

Escancarou a porta do quarto que escolhera e jogou o rapaz na cama. Olhou atentamente a sua réplica. Naruto era lindo, perfeito, apetitoso, apaixonante. Devagar, deitou-se por cima dele e beijou-lhe a boca, deliciando-se. Tinha tempo, muito tempo. Faria tudo com muita calma.

- Ai shiteru, Naru-chan... - murmurou, beijando-lhe atrás da orelha.

- Ai shiterumo Mina-kun... - não tinha como se expressar naquele momento, ver seu pai o olhando daquele jeito era maravilhoso, via pelo olhar dele que ele o amava, que o desejava, assim como desejava e amava ele. - Faça amor comigo... Humm... Faça-me seu...

- Issoooo... Meu e só meu... És apenas meu... - murmurou, descendo naquele corpo numa trilha de beijos e mordidinhas. No peito, deu especial atenção aos mamilos durinhos do seu filho. Chupou um e beliscou, levemente, o outro. E gemia, gemia com o que fazia.

- Aaahh Mi... Humm... Que delicia... - não conseguia parar de gemer, aquilo estava muito bom, bem melhor que da primeira vez. Estava entregue ao maior, e sentia que este também estava entregue a si - Onegai... Humm... Beije-me... Quero sentir tua boca... Deliciosa... Aaahh...

Estimulou um pouquinho mais o mamilo com a ponta da língua e levantou-se para beijar a boquinha de Naruto.

- Tu é que é uma delícia, meu amorzinho... - falou, beijando carinhosamente o menor.

Sentia a boca do maior contra a sua, suas línguas dançavam num ritmo lento, se experimentando, se acariciando. Mas precisava de mais contato, por isso abraçou fortemente o pai o trazendo o máximo que podia para perto de si. Agora sim, podia sentir tudo, ele todo, seus corpos trocando suor, suor esse que vinha do amor de ambos, da paixão desenfreada que sentiam.

Minato percebeu alguma urgência vinda do seu filho. Acalmou um pouquinho o beijo e cessou-o.

- Meu lindinho... Eu amo-te muito... Por isso, vou dar-te um prazer inimaginável. - murmurou, olhando os orbes azuis, tão iguais aos seus.

A sua boca agora se encontrava no abdômen meio definido do rapaz, lambendo ali.

- Da sim Mina-kun... Humm... Onegai... - a boca do maior em seu abdômen, estava o levando à loucura, só o olhar dele já o levava a loucura. Só conseguia achar uma explicação para aquilo, eles se amavam muito.

Chegou ao boxe do rapaz e foi descendo-os com a boca, expondo cada milímetro antes escondido.

- Estás bem carente aqui em baixo... - murmurou rouco, enquanto jogava o boxe que tinha a boca no chão. Agarrou o membro com uma mão e apertou um pouquinho. Tocou a glande com a língua. Passou a chupá-la, não querendo descer logo naquele membro enorme e delicioso. Se bem que era essa a sua vontade.

Naruto se contorcia de prazer, era a melhor coisa que já experimentara na vida, seu pai era atencioso consigo, bem diferente dos outros que já se deitou.

- Humm Mi... Aaahh... - arqueava o corpo em direção a boca do maior, estava enlouquecido - Faz isso... Humm... Passar... Aaahh...

Ouvir Naruto chamá-lo de Mi e, ainda por cima, daquela maneira, fazia o homem perder completamente a razão. Desceu a sua boca, abocanhando o pau duríssimo do filho. Hmmm... Como ele estava ansioso para aliviar o seu filhinho... Queria deixá-lo bastante satisfeito, queria amá-lo como sempre se privara de fazer.

- Hmmm... - gemeu quando a sua boca ficou completamente cheia. A glande roçava a sua garganta. Começou, então, a chupar dedicadamente. Movia a boca rapidamente, pressionava o membro com os seus lábios. Sabia que aquilo deixava qualquer um mais que teso.

- Humm... Isso... Aaahh... Que delicia Mi... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... - aquela boca deliciosa no seu pau o enlouquecia mais e mais, cada vez que seu pau era pressionado pelos lábios carnudos do maior, urrava de prazer. Estava totalmente entregue, agora nem que quisesse poderia voltar atrás - Mais rápido... Aaahhhh... Onegai...

Afastou mais as pernas do garoto, para assim poder senti-lo mais exposto. Atendeu o pedido e chupou mais rápido, muito mais rápido, passando a língua em toda a extensão, deixando o membro mais lambuzado e brilhante. Estava louco de tesão, tinha de se vir. E depressa. Passou a masturbar-se freneticamente, não suportando mais toda aquela onda de calor e sentimentos.

- Hmmm... HMMM... - estava no paraíso, mas no ápice ficaria muito melhor.

- Humm... Aaaahhhh... Eu vou... Ahhh... Gozar... Mi... - ver seu pai se masturbando era uma tentação queria ter aquele pau teso em sua boca, mas também queria a todo custo gozar. Segurou os cabelos loiros iguais aos seus os puxando um pouco, iria se despejar a qualquer momento na boca quente do maior.

Veio-se no momento em que ouviu Naru gemer a frase. Apertou o membro do filho com a boca, tentando reprimir o desejo de gritar.

- Hmmm...! - o seu gozo abundante melou a entradinha de Naruto.

Ao ver seu pai se esvair na própria mão, não resistiu e gozou intensamente na boca do maior.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... Miiiiiii... Hummmm... - arfava devido ao cansaço de ter gozado, seu corpo estava mole na cama, totalmente submisso.

_"Que porra deliciosa..."_ - pensou o loiro maior, sorvendo tudo e não deixando nada nem nos lábios. Chegou-se mais perto do filho e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. - És delicioso, meu amor...

Naruto não conseguiu dizer nada, mas deu um sorriso lindo ao maior, arfava ainda. Agarrou-se ao corpo do maior, não queria descobrir que aquilo era apenas um sonho, esperava sim que ele o amasse, mas queria uma confirmação.

- Amo o teu sorriso... - sorriu também, feliz por ter o seu filho feliz também. - Mas amo-te muito mais a ti. - deu um beijo inocente ao loirinho, saboreando atentamente a boquinha do garoto.

- Isso não é um sonho? Não vou daqui a pouco descobrir que tudo não passou de imaginação minha? - tinha medo daquela resposta, ainda estava inseguro.

- Não, meu lindo. Não é um sonho. É a realidade à qual eu já não posso mais fugir. - falou, olhando sério e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso para o filho.

Não conseguiu se segurar, uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu pelo seu rosto. Abraçou seu pai fortemente, estava se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Então me ame... Como nunca amou ninguém... Faça-me seu Mi... - e lhe beijou os lábios.

- Podes ter a certeza de que nunca amei ninguém tanto como amo a ti, amor. - pôs as pernas de Naruto nos seus ombros e posicionou o membro na entrada, já melada de gozo, deste. - Eu vou devagar, quero que aproveites bem cada momento em que eu estiver dentro de ti, está bem?

- H-hai... Faça como preferir... Quero te conhecer perfeitamente. - sabia que o maior cuidaria de si - Faça-me teu... Pra sempre.

- Para... - foi penetrando o filho. - Sempre... - atingiu o fundo. - Meu. - ficou parado durante um pouquinho, desfrutando da sensação de ter seu pau apertado pelo interior estreito do filho. - És tão quente, meu lindo...

Assim que seu pai lhe atingiu o fundo, foi ao céu. Se sentia totalmente completo.

- Aaaahhh... Miiii... Humm... Se mexa... Onegai... Isso é... Humm... Torturante...

- Eu já... Já falei que amo esse apelido? - disse, começando a mover-se dentro do filho. Gemia cada vez que saía e entrava novamente no corpinho angelical.

- Não... Aaahhh... Mi... Ai... Ai shiteru... - se agarrou ao maior para senti-lo completamente dentro de si.

- Ai shiterumo... Meu Naruto... - estocava cada vez mais colado ao corpo em baixo de si. - Quero ficar assim para sempre... Hmmm... - começou a chupar um dos mamilos do menor. Hmmm, como estava durinho... Durinho de tesão. Passou os dentes e a língua, provocando naquele local

- Aaaahhhh... Isso é... Uma delicia... Humm... Também quero... Ficar para sempre... Com você... Aaahhhhh... Meu Mi... - arranhava as costas do maior enquanto era penetrado por este, suas pernas estavam envolvidas em torno dele, o puxando cada vez mais para dentro de si.

- Ahhhh... - gemeu, sentindo as garras de o seu gatinho rasparem as costas. - Meu... Gatinho lindo... Está muito bom assim... Mas o paizinho já não aguenta mais... - aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, indo à loucura.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh Miiii... Isso... Assim... Hummm... Eu... Eu vou gozar... Aaaaahhhhhh... Não para... - se agarrava mais e mais no maior, sentia suas unhas entrarem na carne dele, mas era inevitável, estava indo a loucura.

E não parou mesmo, ele próprio estava no limite.

- Vou... Gozar... Hmmm... Vamos juntos... Meu amor... - acertou bem na próstata do menor. - Ahhh! Amo-te... Naruto!

- Ahhh... Também te amo Mi. - e gozou intensamente no abdômen do loiro maior.

Desabou em cima do filho. Estava acabado.

- Meu amor... Acabaste comigo...

- Hehe. Você que acabou... Ar... Ar... Comigo, meu GRANDE AMOR. - abraçava o pai carinhosamente.

- Ficas desde já, a saber, que eu não me vou reprimir na rua. - beijou a testa do filho. - Quer dizer, só de vez em quando.

- Não quero que se reprima mesmo, vamos suportar tudo juntos. Mas não é melhor esperar eu ter 18 anos? - afagava os fios loiros do maior com amor.

- Esperar três anos? - ficou desanimado. Mas viu que ele tinha razão. - É, é melhor. Não quero ir preso e ficar longe de ti.

- Então está bem. - sorriu lindamente - Por enquanto só nós dois sabemos, mas daqui a três anos, quero que o mundo todo saiba que te amo. - beijou levemente os lábios do maior.

- Eu também quero isso. E muito. - abraçou mais o seu Naruto. - Quero que toda a gente saiba que não podem pegar o meu gatinho... - falou, referindo-se ao filho. - Quero que saibam que eu sou o homem mais feliz e sortudo do mundo por te ter.

Naruto mais feliz do que nunca abraçou seu pai, agora tinha a certeza, estariam para sempre juntos.

_**5 anos depois...**_

O filme acabara e quatro pessoas encontravam-se a sair da sala de cinema. Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto e Minato conversavam animadamente.

Kakashi andava abraçado a Sasuke, este acabou virando seu namorado após descobrirem que seus amores estavam juntos. Tinha sido muito difícil para eles no começo, mas após se aproximarem, viram que não amavam mesmo os loiros, amavam um ao outro. Desde esse dia ficaram juntos, a quase 4 anos.

- O filme foi muito bom. - falava Kakashi - Melhor do que eu imaginei.

- Foi mesmo, adorei. - falou Minato. - E agora o Naruto também não tem mais medo de filmes de terror, hehe! - Antes que o seu filho, agora com vinte anos, ficasse emburrado, beijou-o apaixonadamente.

- Seu sem graça. - Naruto dizia enquanto sorria.

Após os dias que passaram juntos no sítio, ficaram cada vez mais juntos, e acabaram contando a seus amigos Kakashi e Sasuke que estavam namorando, para nenhum dos dois havia sido espantoso, mas apesar de gostarem dos loiros na época, os apoiaram a ficarem juntos. Assim que Naruto completou seus 18 anos, houve uma festa na Namikaze Records, onde falaram para quem quisesse ouvir que estavam juntos, no começo foi difícil, mas após todos verem os dois juntos e felizes, viram que foram feitos para ficarem juntos.

- Vamos onde agora? – Naruto olhava para Sasuke.

- Eu não sei não... Mas eu quero beijar-te, meu Kakashi. - e, juntando o gesto à palavra, beijou mesmo o namorado, coisa que adorava fazer.

- Podíamos ir comer um sorvete. - falou Minato, olhando Naruto e depois os outros dois beijarem-se. - Oh, eu sei que isso aí tá bom, mas pelo menos ouviram a minha proposta?

Kakashi se separou do amado e virou para o Namikaze.

- É claro que ouvi, mas tava fazendo coisa melhor. - tinha um sorriso safado na face - Vamos sim tomar sorvete. - e dizendo isso pegou Sasuke pela mão e foi puxando ele até o local.

- Vamos logo Mi, quero sorvete de morango. - Naruto sorria enquanto puxava o pai.

- O teu preferido, não é mesmo? - deixou-se guiar pelo filho. Estava muito feliz assim. Com o seu filho. Sem ninguém no meio. Para além do mais, havia ainda os outros dois, que também estavam felizes. - Vamos logo, que eu quero um de nozes e baunilha.

- Hai. - falaram os outros três juntos.

- Vou querer de chocolate Kashi. – Sasuke olhava apaixonadamente para o Hatake.

- Hai. Tudo o que você quiser meu amor.

E assim tomaram seus devidos sorvetes. Estavam todos felizes e juntos aos seus Pecados.

_ Fim._


End file.
